This Magic World
by Vinnichi Rin
Summary: Rin Kagamine, murid perempuan paling cerdas disekolah sihir Vokage, lalu kemudian seorang murid baru bernama Len Kagamine datang. Bersamaan dengan itu kekuatan sihir Rin hilang. Apa yang terjadi? Bisakah Rin mengambil kekuatannya kembali? Lalu, siapa Len sebenarnya?
1. I hate you, really!

**Hai, author baru disini. Mau nyoba bikin fic Vocaloid.**

**Oke, langsung saja.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milikku.**

**This Magic World  
**

Rin's POV

Sihir? Hmm percayakah kau tentang itu? Hanya dengan mengucapkan sebuah mantra atau ayunan tongkat maka wooshh— dalam sekejap mata apapun yang kau inginkan terjadi. Kelihatannya menyenangkan bukan? Tapi nope, tidak sama sekali! Kukatakan sekali lagi, TIDAK SAMA SEKALI!

Awalnya memang aku menganggap sihir menyenangkan. Awalnya aku selalu bersemangat saat sedang mempelajari satu atau dua sihir baru, Awalnya, hhhh hanya diawal.

Semua perasaan senang dan semangat itu kini menjadi malas dan malas dan malas dan malas. Kenapa? Karena murid pindahan dari sekolah sihir lain eh- umm apa aku belum bilang kalau aku bersekolah di sekolah sihir Vokage? Sekolah ini memang sekolah yang khusus mempelajari sihir, ya aku tau mana ada sih sihir? Tapi ya, nyatanya aku bersekolah disini kan?

Oke, kembali ke si cowok sok pandai itu. Si murid dari sekolah sihir Deloid ( Saya tau, aneh. Saya gak tau harus namain apa -") yang baru sekitar seminggu disini, telah berhasil membuat seisi sekolah memujanya. Me-mu-ja-nya. Tapi aku tidak. Aku, Rin Kagamine membencinya. Sangat membencinya.

Kau mau tahu alasannya? Oke akan aku ceritakan.

_Flashback_

"_Rin, coba kau praktekkan pelajaran kemarin" Ucap Luka-sensei lembut._

_Pelajaran kemarin? Apa pelajaran kemarin? Ayo ingat Rin, ingat sebelum kau dijadikan tikus oleh si pink itu. Ah iya, membekukan makhluk hidup!_

"_Rin, coba kau praktekkan pada kelinci manis ini, tapi ingat kau harus bisa menghilangkan sihir itu lagi, kau tak mau kan tubuhmu beku selamanya? Begitupun kelinci ini" Luka-sensei lalu menarik tanganku agar aku mengikutinya kedepan kelas, lalu tepat berada didepan kelinci mungil itu._

"_Nah, Rin. Lakukanlah. Kalau kau gagal, kau terpaksa harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan yang pastinya sangat 'menyenangkan' "Ucap Luka-sensei sambil menyeringai. Uh- seram._

_Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi. Sebisa mungkin aku tak ingin melakukan kesalahan, aku tak ingin dihukum lagi. Minggu ini cukup sudah._

_Aku membetulkan cincin berhiaskan jeruk yang melingkar di jari manisku, itu adalah alat sihirku. Lalu mengarahkan tanganku kearah kelinci itu._

'_Semoga berhasil… semoga berhasiiil'_

"_Ma fos dera ni, oo freeze!" Ucapku lantang sambil memejamkan mataku._

_1…_

_2…_

_Uuhh dihitungan ketiga aku akan membuka mataku dan mendapati kelinci itu akan beku, ya!_

_3…_

"_Rin, minggu depan ikuti kelas tambahan dan seriuslah kali ini" Luka-sensei lalu mengangkat kelinci yang berwarna hitam karena err- umm aku membuatnya gosong._

"_Ada yang mau membantuku menyembuhkan kelinci tak berdosa ini?" Tanya Luka-sensei pada anak-anak sekelas._

"_Biar aku saja" Seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat mirip denganku bangkit dari kursinya lalu melangkah kedepan kelas – tepat disampingku._

_Uuhh—menjauhlah dariku, baka!_

_Laki-laki itu lalu memegang kalung dengan pisang sebagai bandulnya yang tergantung (?) dilehernya, lalu mengarahkan tangannya kearah kelinci yang sudah Luka-sensei letakkan diatas meja._

"_Ma fos hiree na, oo cure!"_

_Dan voilaaa, kelinci itu kembali seperti semula. Berbulu putih dan imut._

"_Terimakasih Len, kerja bagus. Seperti biasanya" Luka-sensei lalu menyuruh Len duduk dan kemudian menatapku tajam,_

"_Dan Rin, kau harus seperti Len, mengerti?"_

_Siapa saja, bunuhlah pemuda bernama Len itu._

_*Flasback End_

**Yak, segitu dulu. Aku tau, masih sangat sangat sangat abal.**

**Makanya review pleaseeeee…**


	2. What happened to me?

**Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau chapter pertamanya terlalu pendek. Aku bikin agak panjang deh chapter ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

**Dan, review tetap kutunggu!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid sudah sangat jelas bukan punyaku.**

Normal POV

"MA FOS QUE GAA, OO FLY!" sebuah suara yang cukup keras memenuhi ruangan yang didominasi warna oranye. Seorang gadis dengan pita putih besar diatas kepalanya tengah berdiri diatas kasur bersprei kuning, sambil mengarahkan tangannya kearah meja belajar didepannya.

PRANGG!

"AH SIAL! AKU GAGAL LAGI! PADAHAL INI PELAJARAN YANG SANGAT SANGAT MUDAAHH!" Gadis itu mulai berteriak, dengan kesal diambilnya sebuah bingkai foto yang kacanya pecah dan berserakan ke lantai. Menatap lama kearah objek yang berada ditangannya. Foto dirinya saat diberi penghargaan sebagai penyirih terhebat di sekolahnya.

"Kenapa aku kalah olehnya? Padahal dulu aku begitu mudah menguasai sihir baru, bahkan yang sulit sekalipun. Dia seolah mengacaukan pikiranku, membuatku seperti kehilangan kemampuanku. Aku, aku ini kenapa?" Setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya, semakin banyak dan deras hingga akhirnya gadis itu jatuh ke lantai dengan perasaan kacau. Dia kesal, sedih, kecewa, tetapi dibalik semua itu, dia sangat marah.

"Len Kagamine, kau akan menyesal" ucapnya lirih.

**Pukul 07.00 di sekolah Vokage**

Seorang pemuda sedang menatap lurus kearah gerbang sekolah. Dia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di tepi lapangan. Suasana sekolah ini begitu sepi, karena sekolah mulai pukul 08.00

Dia menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sorot matanya yang gelap sangat berbeda dengan warna rambutnya yang cerah. Dia, Len Kagamine. Murid baru yang telah berhasil mencuri perhatian seisi sekolah, yang membuat sekolah ini bangga akan kehadirannya.

"Maaf.." katanya pelan.

Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang membawa pergi suaranya hingga nyaris tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Tapi dia tetap diam sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf.."

RIN's POV

Kau tahu hal apa yang sangat kubenci? Yang membuatku tak ingin beranjak dari kasur empukku? Ya! Sekolah!

Aku benci sekolah. Terhitung sejak seminggu yang lalu, saat sosok itu muncul begitu saja. Siapa katamu? Ah haruskah aku menyebut namanya? Huh—Len! Aku malas menyebut namanya. Membuatku ingin mencekiknya sekarang juga.

Aku ingat saat pertama kali dia datang ke sekolahku dan entah nasib buruk apa yang menimpaku saat itu, dia sekelas denganku *sigh*

_Flashback_

"_Aku Len, Len Kagamine pindahan dari sekolah Deloid. Aku akan sekelas dengan kalian. Mohon bantuannya" katanya singkat._

_Aku yang duduk di bangku paling depan tersenyum saat pandangannya mengarah kepadaku._

'_ah murid baru! Semoga bisa berteman' pikirku senang._

"_Nah Len, kau bisa duduk dibelakang Rin" Kata Luka-sensei yang notabene adalah wali kelasku sambil menunjuk bangku kosong dibelakangku._

_Len mengangguk lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Saat dia akan melewatiku, matanya menatapku tajam, aku membalas tatapannya. Tapi kemudian pikiranku kosong, aku seolah berada di tempat lain saat itu juga. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi itu yang kuarasakan saat aku menatap matanya._

"_Baik, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin" Suara Luka-sensei menyentakku untuk kembali fokus ke pelajaran. Namun aneh, aku merasa ada yang kurang dari diriku. Aku merasa….._

_Kosong._

_Flashback end._

"Rin-chan, bisakah melamunnya kau teruskan nanti saja? Kau belum mandi dan sarapan, aku tidak ingin mendengar teriakan 'AAAA! AKU TELAT KAITO-NII! BAGAIMANA INI?' dari mulutmu itu" Kata seorang pemuda berambut biru laut yang berada di depan pintu kamarku.

"Ah iya aku lupa" dengan tergesa aku mengambil handuk yang ada didekat meja belajarku, tanpa sengaja mataku melirik kearah jam berbentuk jeruk yang terletak di sudut meja belajar itu.

Pukul 07:45

"AAAAA! AKU TELAT KAITO-NII! BAGAIMANA INI?" aku berteriak sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

"huh, selalu saja telat seminggu ini, biasanya kau adalah orang pertama yang sampai di sekolahmu" Kata kakakku, Kaito sebelum aku menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Uh—hukuman apalagi yang menantiku hari ini?

Normal POV

"Rin! Berhenti bermain-main dan cepat selesaikan hukumanmu atau aku akan membuatkmu tidak bisa bicara selama 2 minggu!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut hijau sambil memakan negi dengan santainya, matanya melihat kearah gadis berambut honey blond dengan kesal.

"Kau pikir aku sedang apa Mikuo-senpai? Memangnya membuat alat-alat musik ini berbunyi sendiri dengan melodi yang indah itu mudah?" kata gadis itu tidak kalah kesalnya, dia sampai-sampai menendang bangku yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ma fos dilla rii, oo symphony" sebuah mantra diucapkan pemuda hijau itu sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke alat-alat musik yang ada di sekeliling ruangan yang terbilang besar.

Dan seketika bunyi nada-nada yang indah terdengar begitu saja memenuhi ruangan tempat mereka berada. Pemuda itu lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya yang berbentuk negi kearah alat-alat musik itu lagi sambil berucap "De nii oo folla"

Lalu alat-alat musik itu mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau yang terserap kedalam tongkat negi itu. Saat cahaya itu telah hilang, ruangan kembali sunyi. Sihirnya telah diambil lagi oleh pemiliknya.

"mudah bukan?" pemuda itu berkata santai.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ini kenapa, tapi kumohon jangan membuang-buang waktuku hanya untuk mengawasimu menyelesaikan hukumanmu ini. Minggu ini saja sudah 10 kali kau terkena hukuman dan aku mengawasimu, tapi semuanya tidak bisa kau selesaikan. Kalau kau ada masalah, selesaikanlah secepatnya jangan membuat orang lain rugi karena masalahmu itu" Si pemuda hijau itu lalu beranjak kearah pintu,

"Aku harus ke kelas untuk praktek, setengah jam lagi aku kembali. Dan saat itu juga aku ingin mendengar suara musik dari ruangan ini. Dengan sihirmu, tentunya" tambah pemuda itu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Meninggalkan gadis yang berdiri mematung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku" ucap gadis itu pelan.

"maafkan aku.."

Len's POV

Aku menatap bangku kosong yang ada dihadapanku. Gadis itu, Rin Kagamine sudah 2 jam meninggalkan pelajaran karena harus menyelesaikan hukumannya.

Sudah seminggu sejak hari pertamaku disini dia selalu saja terkena hukuman. Dia terlihat sebagai murid yang bodoh, bagi orang yang tidak tahu reputasinya tentu saja. Tapi kenyataanya, dia adalah murid tercerdas di sekolah ini, aku tahu itu. Aku sangat tahu.

Aku tahu dia bisa menguasai pelajaran untuk tingkatan expert hanya dengan mendengarkan penjelasan singkat dari orang lain. Dia bisa menggunakan hingga 10 sihir dalam waktu yang bersamaan, mengalahkan Mikuo-senpai yang hanya bisa menggunakan 5 sihir.

Mikuo-senpai adalah murid tercerdas sebelum Rin masuk sekolah ini, lalu kemudian setelah Rin datang dia menjadi yang kedua setelah Rin. Mikuo-senpai tidak terima karena statusnya tergeser begitu saja oleh seorang adik kelas, perempuan lagi. Hingga Mikou menantang Rin untuk berduel, yang tentu saja diterima oleh Rin. Selama 1 jam mereka berduel, Mikuo telah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan sihir terbaiknya untuk mengalahkan Rin, sedangkan Rin hanya membuat sebuah bola transparan berwarna orange yang melingkupi dirinya sebagai pertahanan.

Hingga akhirnya Rin menguap, mungkin dia bosan. Lalu dia mengarahkan tangannya kearah Mikuo yang kelelahan, dengan satu mantra, Rin lalu membuat Mikuo terlempar keras hingga membuat kepala pemuda hijau itu berdarah. Dengan demikian, pertarungan ini dimenangkan oleh Rin. Dan Mikuo, rela atau tidak harus menerima kekalahannya dan mengakui kehebatan Rin.

Bagaimana aku bisa tahu itu semua? Apa kau lupa kalau aku adalah murid disekolah sihir ini? Dan untuk hal seperti itu saja mudah bagiku untuk mengetahuinya.

Aku kembali mendengarkan penjelasan dari Gakupo-sensei tentang pertahanan diri, saat sebuah suara memecah konsentrasiku.

"Maaf aku terlambat" kata seorang gadis mungil yang terlihat mirip denganku.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan hukumanmu Rin?" Tanya Gakupo-sensei.

Gadis itu, Rin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'Ya' lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku didepanku setelah mendapat izin dari Gakupo-sensei untuk duduk.

Rin menatapku saat aku tengah memperhatikannya. Tatapannya terlihat sangat membenciku.

Aku lalu menundukkan kepalaku, aku tidak sanggup melihat tatapannya itu.

Aku tidak sanggup.

**Cahpter 2 selesai!**

**Mungkin terkesan maksa karena jujur saja aku tidak mahir menyusun kata-kata.**

**Aku butuh review. Aku ini masih terlalu amatir T.T**

**Dan terimakasih untuk review yang masuk, aku akan mengikuti saran-saran dari kalian tentunya untuk memperbaiki cerita ini agar lebiihhh menarik lagi.**

**Review~~**


	3. Mistery

**Huaaaaa! Aku lagi pengen banting komputer nih. Cerita yang udah kutulis setengah mati untuk chapter ini tiba-tiba hilang gitu aja. Sedih gak sih? T.T**

**Oke, seenggaknya ide untuk chapter ini gak ikut ilang juga. Jadi enjoy deh.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine.**

**Rin's POV**

Akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke kelasku. Setelah 2 jam lamanya aku harus menjalani sesi hukuman karena aku terlambat datang ke sekolah. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa untuk hukuman yang terbilang mudah saja aku harus menghabiskan waktu sebanyak itu?

Sudah seminggu lebih ini aku selalu saja membuat kesalahan. Padahal setahuku, mantra-mantra yang kuucapkan itu sudah benar, itu sudah diluar kepalaku. Tapi entah kenapa, mantra-mantra yang kuucapkan itu tidak bekerja dengan baik.

Padahal aku sudah berkonsentrasi agar tidak salah lagi. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku merasa seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menghalangi sihirku. Entah apa itu, tapi itu sukses membuatku kesal dan marah besar.

Bagaimana tidak? Kemampuan sihirku yang berada di atas rata-rata bahkan bisa dibilang mahir itu, tiba-tiba saja menghianatiku. Tiba-tiba saja tidak mau menuruti kemauanku. Aku seolah kehilangan semuanya. Bahkan, orang-orang yang tadinya menghargaiku, melihatku dengan pandangan kagum, sekarang mereka memandangku biasa saja, bahkan merendahkanku.

Aku tidak tahu aku ini kenapa. Jujur saja, aku frustasi. Berada di sekolah sihir, tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir membuatku seperti sampah saja. Maksudku, untuk apa aku disini?

"Hhhhhhhhhhhh….." aku menghela nafas panjang, setidaknya aku harus memasukkan oksigen yang banyak agar masalah itu tidak membuatku sesak nafas.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keluar kelas. Lewat sebuah jendela aku bisa menangkap sosok pemuda dengan rambut hijau tengah bersandar pada dinding sambil mengawasi seorang murid menjalani hukuman.

Mikuo-senpai. Orang yang sama yang mengawasiku menjalani hukuman tadi. Sebagai orang kepercayaan para guru disini, kegiatannya tentu saja sangat banyak. Selain tugas-tugasnya sebagai murid tingkatan tiga, dia masih harus mengurus murid-murid nakal yang melanggar peraturan sekolah, seperti aku contohnya. Dia juga bertugas sebagai ketua keamanan sekolah ini. Hhh, sungguh tugas yang berat bukan?

Lalu kemudian sebuah pikiran hinggap begitu saja di kepalaku

'Mengapa aku tidak menanyakan masalahku saja padanya? Dia pasti tahu kan?' pikirku senang.

Kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku tidak bertanya pada Luka-sensei, wali kelasku itu?

Oh ayolah, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan guru, sekalipun itu wali kelasku. Aku merasa itu tidak perlu saja.

Baik, sudah diputuskan sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan menemui Mikuo-senpai dan menceritakan semuanya. Kuharap dia bisa membantuku.

Hhh.. semoga saja.

**Len's POV**

"Hhhhhhhhh…."

Suara helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari seseorang yang duduk di depanku. Sudah sedari tadi aku perhatikan gadis ini hanya melamun saja sejak dia kembali ke kelas. Dan kini dia menghela nafas panjang, seolah memiliki beban berat yang dia coba keluarkan bersamaan dengan hembusan karbondioksida.

Aku tidak akrab dengannya, dia cenderung benci dan menjauhiku. Aku pun tidak ambil pusing. Dan aku tidak mencoba mendekatinya karena aku sudah capek mengurusi gadis-gadis di sekolah ini yang setiap hari semakin frontal saja mendekatiku.

Aku sudah menanggapi mereka dengan dingin, bahkan kasar. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menyurutkan niat mereka. Aku sudah tidak bisa tanggung jika nanti aku tidak menggunakan sihir yang macam-macam kepada mereka. Maksudku, sihir yang membuat mereka hilang ingatan atau jadi menyukai kodok, ya semacam itu lah.

Lagipula, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk meladeni mereka. Aku ke sekolah ini mempunyai misi. Misi yang harus kuselesaikan secepatnya. Sebelum peristiwa besar itu dating, sebelum ramalan itu menjadi nyata. Dan itu berarti sekitar satu bulan lagi.

Apa misiku? Kau tak perlu tahu. Tapi yang jelas aku sudah menyelesaikan misi pertamaku dengan sangat mudah. Sangat mudah.

Baiklah, untuk yang satu ini akan kuberitahu. Misi pertamaku adalah dia, gadis didepanku itu. Rin Kagamine. Dia membuat ini menjadi sangat mudah bagiku. Tak ada perlawanan, semuanya mengalir lancar.

Dan oops, aku tidak bisa menahan seringaiku kali ini. Aku sangat menikmati saat-saat dimana si gadis mungil ini terlihat seperti badut karena sihir yang dia buat tidak bekerja dengan baik, dan saat itu aku akan dengan senang hati menawarkan diriku untuk mengembalikan sihir yang salah darinya itu.

Aku bisa melihat aura kebenciannya yang meningkat saat aku kembali mendapat pujian dari guru-guru itu.

Ah, menyenangkan sekali.

**Normal POV**

Seorang perempuan yang terlihat masih muda sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Dari langkahnya yang tergesa bisa kita tebak, bahwa dia sedang memiliki urusan yang penting.

Rambutnya yang berwarna pink menari seiring dengan langkah kaki pemiliknya.

Lalu kemudian langkahnya terhenti di sebuah kelas dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Sejenak, dia terdiam untuk mengambil nafas, membenahi penampilannya agar tidak terlalu berantakan, sebelum akhirnya dia memutar kenop pintu dihadapannya.

"Permisi Gakupo-sensei, maaf aku mengganggu kelasmu" Kata perempuan itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Gakupo-sensei itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak keberatan.

Lalu perempuan pink itu melangkah kedepan kelas, pandangannya mengarah ke seorang gadis dengan pita putih besar diatas kepalanya.

"Rin Kagamine, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya perempuan itu.

Gadis berpita itu hanya mengeryitkan dahi, terlihat bingung. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia mengangguk

"Hai, Luka-sensei" kata gadis bernama Rin itu yang kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan mengikuti seseorang yang dipanggilnya Luka-sensei tadi keluar kelas.

"Arigatou Gakupo-sensei, silakan lanjutkan pelajaran anda kembali" Kata perempuan pink itu sebelum menutup pintu kelas.

Sejenak, suasana kelas masih hening. Hingga kemudian sebuah suara memecah keheningan itu

"Baik, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita"

Dan seisi kelas pun mengerang kecil.

**Rin's POV**

Aku mengikuti langkah Luka-sensei yang berada didepanku. Tadi, dia datang ke kelasku dan menyuruhku yang saat itu sedang melamun untuk ikut dengannya.

Sebenarnya, aku bingung. Apa karena hukuman-hukuman yang tidak dapat ku selesaikan itu? Apa aku akan diskors? Atau parahnya lagi, apa aku akan dikeluarkan? Tidak, kumohon jangan.

"Rin, ayo masuk" kata Luka-sensei menyadarkanku yang tengah berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan, ah ruangan Luka-sensei.

Aku mengangguk lalu memasuki ruangan itu. Didalamnya terdapat sofa berwarna krem yang sepertinya sangat nyaman, didepannya ada sebuah meja terbuat dari kaca dengan ukiran berwarna pink yang menghiasinya, disudut ruangan ada sebuah lemari besar yang berwarna hitam.

Luka-sensei lalu menyuruhku duduk di sofa panjang yang tengah diduduki oleh seorang pemuda, eh- Mikuo-senpai? Sedang apa dia disini? Sejak kapan? Apa karena aku sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan ini ya jadi aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya? Ah, entahlah. Aku sedang malas menebak-nebak.

"Rin, minumlah dulu" Kata Luka-sensei sambil menaruh nampan berisi 3 buah cangkir.

Aku mengambil satu lalu mulai meneguknya. Hmm lemon tea.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini?" Luka-sensei memandang kearahku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda aku tidak tahu.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku, apa masalahmu akhir-akhir ini Rin? Kau terlihat aneh seminggu ini, pasti kau ada masalah kan? Ceritakanlah " Kata Luka-sensei.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Hmm bagaimana aku akan bercerita? Bukannya aku tidak mau, hanya saja aku bingung memulainya darimana. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang tepat. Hhh, mengapa aku jadi begini ribetnya sih?

"Kau bisa memulainya darimana saja Rin" Luka-sensei berkata lembut.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Menatap Luka-sensei yang tersenyum kepadaku.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak mampu mengontrol sihirku. Mantra-mantra yang kuucapkan sudah benar, aku yakin itu. Tapi seolah ada kekuatan yang membelokkan mantraku sehingga sihirku tidak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Aku sudah mencoba berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja aku gagal" aku lalu menundukkan kepalaku lagi, aku sedih jika memikirkan itu semua.

"Bisa kulihat alat sihirmu Rin?" kata Luka-sensei.

Aku mengangguk lalu mulai melepaskan cincin jerukku dan memberikannya kepada Luka-sensei.

Luka-sensei menerima cincinku lalu mulai mengamatinya. Matanya menatap cincinku lekat, cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia mendesah pelan.

"sudah kuduga" katanya kemudian.

Aku menatap Luka-sensei dengan pandangan bingung, berharap mendapat penjelasan darinya.

"Kekuatan sihirmu telah dimanipulasi Rin"

'dimanipulasi?' pikirku.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan mantra dengan benar, karena sihirmu ada dibawah kendali orang lain?" kata Luka-sensei.

"tapi bagaimana bisa?" Kataku, aku masih tidak mengerti.

"Alat sihir, adalah media dimana kekuatan sihir si pemiliknya berada sepenuhnya didalam situ. Setiap sihir baru yang dikuasai pemiliknya akan terserap kedalamnya dan itu menambah kekuatan yang ada dalam alat sihir itu sendiri. Hanya si pemilik alat sihir itu yang mampu mengendalikan kekuatan itu. Dengan kata lain, alat sihir itu akan mengeluarkan kekuatan apapun yang diminta oleh pemiliknya." Luka-sensei lalu menyeruput lemon tea miliknya.

"Pikiranmu telah dikuasai oleh seseorang Rin, dan itu berarti kendalimu terhadap alat sihir milikmu terputus. Karena permintaanmu telah dimanipulasi oleh orang yang mengendalikan pikiranmu." Tambah Luka-sensei.

"Jadi, alat sihirku mengikuti permintaan orang itu karena menganggap orang itu adalah aku?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Benar sekali" Kata Luka-sensei.

"Siapa orang itu? Lalu mengapa dia melakukan itu semua?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Tapi alasan orang itu kurasa karena kemampuan sihirmu itu luar biasa, jadi dia memanfaatkannya untuk kepentingan lain"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Aku mulai putus asa.

"Melawannya" kata sebuah suara dari arah sampingku, Mikuo-senpai.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya kalau kekuatan sihirku saja diambil olehnya?" aku ingin menangis sekarang.

"Jangan khawatir Rin, aku akan memberimu alat sihir baru. Tapi jangan katakan ini kepada siapapun, dan teruslah pakai cincin jerukmu ini, agar orang yang mengambil sihirmu tetap yakin bahwa kemampuanmu masih diambil olehnya" Kata Luka-sensei yang kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil sesuatu di lemari hitam itu.

"Nah, Rin pakai ini" Luka-sensei memberiku sebuah pita yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan pita yang sedang kupakai.

"Alat sihir barumu ini tidak akan membuat siapapun mencurigakanmu bukan?" Luka-sensei tersenyum kearahku, aku hanya mengangguk dan memakai pita putih baruku itu.

"Tapi kekuatan pita itu belum besar, jadi kau harus berlatih setiap hari ya. Dan ingat setiap kau belajar sihir, kau harus melepas cincin jerukmu ini." Kata Luka-sensei.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Ya, aku akan belajar lagi, aku akan melawan siapapun itu yang telah berani-beraninya mengambil kekuatan sihirku. Lihat saja nanti, akan kubuat kau mendeita. Kau salah telah bermain-main denganku.

"Tenang saja Rin, aku akan membantumu. Setiap hari sepulang sekolah aku akan melatihmu" Mikou-senpai memandangku sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya. Terimakasih" kataku riang.

Hhhhhhh… sihir, aku datang lagiiiiii!

**Selesaaaiii!**

**Aku gak sanggup nulis panjang-panjang. 3 jam aku baru bisa nulis segitu, yah aku emang payah sih.**

**Dan, untuk review aku ingin Len saja yang memintanya.**

**Len: kenapa aku? Aku kan dapet perannya sedikit. Gak mau, Rinny saja tuh.**

**Rin: Aku juga gak mau, ceritanya jelek sih. **

**Author: *nangis di pojokan* kalian jahat**

**Rin: biar saja.**

**Author: Tadinya aku mau memberikan ini loh sama kalian *nenteng-nenteng kresek banyak***

**Len: Pisang…**

**Rin: Jeruk…**

**Author: Tapi karena kalian jahat, aku bakar saja *ambil korek***

**Len: eh jangan, ayolah kalian Review ya review *puppy eyes***

**Rin: Iya review sebelum jeruk-jeruk itu hangus**

**Len: nah sudah, mana pisang dan jeruknya?**

**Author: nih *ngelempar***

**Rin & Len: BAKA! KENAPA DILEMPAAARR?**

**Author: *kabur***

**Minna, review pliissss~~~**


	4. The Problem

**Oke berhubung aku lagi gak ada kerjaan jadi mendingan aku update fic ini.**

**Langsung aja deh.**

**Disclaimer: Aku bukan pemilik Vocaloid.**

**Mikuo's POV**

Aku sedang bersandar pada dinding sebuah kelas kosong sambil memakan negi. Di depanku ada seorang gadis mungil yang tengah berlatih sihir. Sudah 3 hari ini kami selalu disini setelah pulang sekolah, karena aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu gadis ini mendapatkan kembali kekuatan sihirnya yang telah dirampas begitu saja oleh seseorang .

Aku termasuk orang yang dingin dan tidak peduli akan masalah orang lain, tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku harus turun tangan. Masalah ini bukan masalah sepele, aku tahu itu. Oleh karena itu aku akan mati-matian membantu gadis ini mendapat sihirnya kembali. Karena hanya dia yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ya, hanya dia, Rin Kagamine.

Murid tercerdas di sekolah ini yang telah mengalahkan aku, menggantikan statusku. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku memang mengakui dia lebih hebat dariku. Dia mempunyai sihir alami, tidak sepertiku yang bisa sihir karena belajar.

"Mikuo-senpai, aku capek." Suara cempreng itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut gadis berpita ini.

Aku hanya menghela nafas, padahal baru setengah jam sudah mengeluh capek begini.

"Kau istirahat saja dulu, tapi hanya 10 menit. Setelah itu kau tidak boleh istirahat lagi." Kataku datar.

Gadis di depanku hanya tersenyum riang dan mengangguk.

"Rin, waktumu tidak banyak untuk kembali menguasai sihir. Kau ingat itu bukan? Jadi kumohon, lebih serius dan jangan banyak membuang waktu." Aku lalu menghampirinya yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi lalu menduduki kursi lain yang berada di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja Mikuo-senpai , aku ingat itu. Tapi aku masih bingung, kenapa aku hanya diberi waktu kurang dari satu bulan? Memangnya harus secepat itu?" Rin memakan buah jeruk yang sedari tadi dikupasnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban yang pas agar tidak membuat gadis pirang ini semakin bingung dan bertanya lebih lanjut. Aku sedang malas meladeni dia saat ini.

"Agar kau tidak merepotkanku dengan hukuman-hukumanmu itu." Jawabku sekenanya.

Si penyuka jeruk di hadapanku hanya tersenyum lebar, sebagai tanda dia minta maafkah?

Aku kembali menghela nafas. Andai saja alasannya sesederhana jawabanku tadi, aku tidak perlu sampai cemas seperti ini. Aku tidak perlu susah-susah membagi waktuku untuk mengajari Rin.

Tetapi ini semua rumit, sangat rumit. Bahkan aku tidak percaya hari itu akan segera datang.

'Aaarrrgghh! Kenapa aku jadi stress begini sih?' Aku merutuk dalam hati.

**Someone's POV**

"Kemarilah pelayan setiaku, kau sudah sangat membantuku." Kataku sambil menggerakan tanganku, memberi tanda agar pemuda tampan itu mendekat.

"Aku sudah mengecewakanmu kali ini Hime-sama." Katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Raut mukanya menggambarkan rasa sedih dan kecewa.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Kau sangat membuatku bangga, kemarilah." Aku berkata lembut.

Pemuda itu kemudian mendekatiku yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesaranku.

Aku membelai lembut rambutnya yang halus, lalu beralih membelai wajahnya yang sangat tampan, kemudian aku mencium lembut bibirnya yang terasa manis.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan?" Aku memandang wajahnya lama.

"Aku tahu, dan aku pun mencintaimu sama besarnya. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi dirimu, sekali pun itu aku harus mati. Jika itu demi Hime-sama, aku akan sangat bahagia." Pria itu lalu memelukku erat, sangat erat hingga membuatku nyaman.

"Aku takut hari itu datang dan akan memisahkan aku denganmu" Aku menggenggam erat baju pemuda yang sangat kucintai itu.

"Tenanglah, kita akan bisa melewatinya. Ini hanya hal kecil yang akan membuat cinta kita lebih kuat. Kau harus percaya itu." Dia membelai punggungku. Nyaman, sangat nyaman.

"Kalau begitu, kau tahu kan harus berbuat apa?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan semudah itu menyerah. Kali ini aku telah mendapat banyak kekuatan. Kita akan menang, kita akan bahagia selamanya setelah itu." Katanya sambil membelai rambutku.

"Aku percaya padamu."

**Rin's POV**

Sudah tiga hari ini aku bermimpi tentang hal yang sama. Tapi aku tidak mengerti maksud dari mimpi itu. Yang kuingat dari mimpi itu hanyalah seorang gadis yang mirip denganku, atau mungkin itu aku? Ah tidak tahu. Gadis itu tengah bersama seseorang, tapi aku tidak melihat orang itu dengan jelas. Mereka bergandengan tangan menyusuri taman, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan kurasa mereka saling mencintai.

Kemudian sang gadis berteriak ketakutan karena ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Orang itu memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya. Si jubah hitam menarik paksa orang yang bersama gadis pirang tadi.

Lalu kemudian semuanya terputus. Hanya seperti itu.

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti.

Semua ini seolah menjadi teka-teki yang berhubungan.

Dimulai dari kedatangan Len Kagamine, lalu kemampuan sihirku yang tiba-tiba menghilang, lalu Mikuo-senpai yang terus melatihku sambil berkata kalau waktuku tidak banyak lagi, lalu yang terakhir mimpi itu.

"Ah, masa bodo. Aku pikirkan itu nanti, atau tidak usah kupikirkan sekalian." Kataku sambil terus berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelasku.

Sepuluh menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Dan aku sudah malas untuk sekolah. Selain karena aku masih ngantuk karena mimpi aneh it uterus memaksaku untuk bangun di malam hari, aku juga benci sekali jika melihat pemuda kuning itu.

"RINNNYYYYYY! TUNGGU AKUUUU!"

Sebuah suara nyaring terdengar dari belakangku. Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa itu. Seorang gadis. Tapi siapa dia? Aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Siapa dia?" Kataku bingung.

**Chapter 4 selesai!**

**Kependekan? Iya emang, sengaja HAHAHAHA *ditimpuk***

**Makanya review dong, aku jadi males nulis panjang-panjang kalo gitu *digiles***

**Buat Kyoura Kagamine, terimakasih sarannya. Iya banyak typo, aku udah nyoba betulin tapi tetep aja banyak banget yang typo. Maaf ya.**

**Fic ini cepet ku update karena aku lagi nganggur beberapa bulan ini karena sibuk nyari kuliahan, selain itu ideku cepet angus kalo gak cepet-cepet aku tulis. Nanti malah jadi hiatus, aku mau nyoba jadi author yang bertanggung jawab dengan cerita yang aku bikin sendiri hehe.**

**KonekoMii-Chan juga terimakasih semangat buat updatenya *terharu***

**Mikan the childish vampire, itu sengaja dibikin gitu karena nanti juga Rin ketahuan kenapa jadi bego gitu *dilempar Rin***

**Yasudah, jangan lupa review. Sekejam apapun reviewnya aku terima dengan senang hati :D**

**Len: dia kenapa gak nyuruh kita buat minta review lagi?**

**Rin: gilanya kambuh mungkin, biarin lah. Aku gak rela minta review buat cerita jelek kaya gini.**

**Len: aku juga**

**Author: Syalalalala~~~ *gak denger***


	5. Who is she?

**Gomen, kemarin gak bias update karena saya lagi keasikan main dan lagi seharusnya sayya belajar buat tes masuk ptn. Tapi lupakan soal belajar sebagai alas an itu, saya tidak pernah belajar sebenernya.**

**Yasudah, silakan membaca minna :D**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid itu bukan punyaku.**

**Normal POV**

Seorang gadis berambut merah dan dikuncir dua dengan gaya pigtail tengah berlari di koridor sekolah. Senyumnya yang selalu mengembang itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seseorang yang habis menang undian.

Tengannya yang melambai-lambai ke arah depan seakan memanggil seseorang dan benar saja, dia sedang menghampiri seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya, atau lebih tepatnya menabrakkan diri ke gadis berambut pirang yang sedari tadi hanya diam di depan sebuah kelas.

"Riiinnnyyyyy! Aku kangeeenn sekaaliiiiii" Ucap gadis berambut merah itu riang. Dia memeluk si gadis berpita dengan erat sekali, berusaha mengurai rasa rindunya pada gadis yang dipanggiilnya Rinny tadi.

"A-ano. Kamu siapa?" Si gadis pirang tadi tentu saja jengah dengan kelakuan gadis yang memeluknya tanpa hujan badai seperti ini. Lagipula dia merasa tidak mengenalnya.

"Kamu siapa katamuuu!" Si rambut merah memekik keras sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya membulat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari wajah tanpa dosa dihadapannya itu.

"I-iya. Memangnya kita pernah kenal sebelumnya? Aku merasa tidak mengenalmu." Kata gadis yang disebut Rinny itu dengan lebih berhati-hati.

"Kau melupakanku ya? Kau jahat Rinny. Hiks." Si merah memasang tampang sedih yang kelihatan sekali sangat berlebihan, tapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Dengar, aku ini pelupa. Jadi maaf ya jika aku melupakanmu." Gadis pita putih itu tersenyum manis sekali, lalu memegang tangan gadis yang memeluknya tadi.

"Kau sepertinya memang mengenalku ya? Tapi maaf aku belum tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya gadis pita putih itu.

Si rambut merah menatap gadis itu lama. Memandangi wajah manis yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku Teto. Kasane Teto." Katanya pelan. Kelihatannya dia memang sedih telah dilupakan begitu saja.

"Baiklah Teto, mulai hari ini kita akan berteman. Bukankah begitu?" Kata Si Rinny riang, sepertinya dia ingin membuat gadis merah ini tidak terlalu sedih karena dirinya tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"Kita memang berteman dari dulu Rinny. Kau benar-benar lupa ya?" Gadis bernama Kasane Teto itu kini menatap mata Rinny dalam, berharap dia sedang dikerjai habis-habisan.

"Maaf." Gadis berambut honey blonde itu menggeleng lemah. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis merah ini.

"Tak apa, Rinny. Mulai hari ini kita akan seperti dulu lagi. Ya kan?" Kata Teto sambil tersenyum.

Rinny membalas senyuman itu lalu mengangguk pasti.

"Dan kau tahu Rinny? Aku sekelas denganmu! Aku sampai harus memohon-mohon kepada Luka-sensei looohh." Si rambut merah lalu menarik tangan gadis yang ada didekatnya itu untuk menuju kelas mereka.

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan nanti." Rinny berkata riang. Ya, dia memang senang mendapat teman seceria Teto.

Tak ada jawaban dari Teto, gadis merah itu sedang sibuk mencari ruangan kelas mereka. Dia memang tahu letaknya dimana karena kemarin dia sempat kesini, tapi tetap saja dengan banyaknya kelas yang ada di sekolah ini dia harus memastikan dia tidak salah ruangan.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong Teto." Kata Rinny sambil sedikit menyeret langkahnya, gadis di depannya ini jalannya cepat sekali.

"Hmm?" Hanya itu yang dilontarkan Teto.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku Rinny?"

"Karena dari dulu aku memanggilmu Rinny." Jawab Teto singkat.

"Jadi kita memang benar-benar berteman dari dulu ya?" Tanya gadis berpita itu.

"Tentu. Kau pikir aku mengarang cerita? Ah, sudah sampai! Disini kan?" Teto menoleh kearah gadis dibelakangnya.

"Iya. Tapi kau ikut masuk juga?" Rinny membetulkan letak pitanya yang sedikit berantakan akibat perbuatan gadis merah itu yang memluknya hingga dirinya terlempar sedikit kebelakang dan menyeretnya dengan langkah lebar-lebar tadi.

"Tidak, aku menunggu Luka-sensei. Kau masuklah dulu. Sebentar lagi bel kan?" Kata Teto sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

"Ya. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Sampai bertemu nanti ya Teto." Rinny tersenyum kearah Teto sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas.

Teto hanya memandangi temannya itu, pandangannya muram. Dia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa gadis pirang tadi lupa padanya.

"Hhhh sudahlah. Lagipula sekarang kita sudah bertemu lagi." Katanya pelan.

**Len's POV**

Sudah dua jam pelajaran berlalu. Tapi aku tidak bias fokus pada penjelasan Luka-sensei. Karena gadis di depanku itu selalu melempar kertas ke meja yang berada di sampingnya. Kelihatannya mereka akrab dan sedang mengobrol tentang sesuatu lewat secarik kertas yang mereka oper satu sama lain itu.

Aku memperhatikan gadis merah yang menjadi partner kertas lempar dari Rin. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak asing dari diri gadis ini. Tapi apa?

Kulihat dia sangat senang dekat dengan Rin, dan sepertinya Rin pun begitu.

Dan saat aku sedang memperhatikan gadis bernama Kasane Teto itu, tiba-tiba saja dia menengok kearahku sambil berseringai. Aku hanya menaikkan satu alisku.

Oke, maaf jika tatapanku membuatnya tak nyaman tapi kurasa bukan karena itu dia menyeringai seperti itu.

Setelah itu Teto kembali asyik dengan kegiatannya tadi. Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya. Maksudnya apa dia menyeringai seram seperti itu kearahku?

"Gadis aneh" kataku pelan.

"Kau yang aneh, Lenny." Kata Teto sambil menatapku tajam.

Lenny? Mengapa dia memanggilku Lenny?

Cih, gadis ini benar-benar aneh.

**Sudaaahh segitu dulu. Maaf singkat karrena aku nulisnya malam-malam seperti ini jadi ideku gosong dan aku tidak tahu mau nulis apa.**

**Terimakasih yang sudah review yaaa ^^**

**Dan jangan bosan untuk review lagi, oke?**

**Reviiieeewwww~~~~**


	6. The Time

**Sebenrnya saya pengen banget update tiap hari, biar fic ini cepet selesai dan saya bisa bikin fic baru, tapi ternyata susah buat luangin waktu akhir-akhir ini ditambah lagi serangkaian tes masuk kuliah yang bikin saya gerah. Jadi bukan mau saya nunda-nunda update.**

**Yasudah, kali ini saya usahakan 'agak' panjangan deh. Gak tau kenapa saya susah banget nulis lebih dari seribu kata, mungkin ukuran otak saya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin menciut.**

**Oke, silakan membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya **

**Disclaimer: Saya bukan pemilik Vocaloid.**

**Rin's POV**

"Silakan masuk Teto." Aku mempersilakan teman lama yang bisa kubilang teman baru bagiku itu untuk masuk kerumahku. Gadis merah itu tersenyum dan mengangguk riang lalu dilepasnya sepatu sekolah yang sedari tadi dipakainya dan ditaruh diatas rak sepatu miilikku.

"Waaahh Rinny, sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesiniii. Aku seperti sedang bernostalgia." Gadis itu mulai memandangi interior ruang tamu rumahku yang bisa dibilang sederhana. Matanya terus menjelajah setiap inci dari ruangan bercat krem yang kami tempati kini. Senyum di wajahnya terus tercetak seakan tertempel permanen di wajahnya.

"Aku senang kalau kau senang." Kataku sambil memandanginya. Ya, aku senang berteman dengan gadis ceria ini.

Teto menoleh kearahku masih dengan senyumnya itu, lalu tiba-tiba memelukku brutal seperti di sekolah tadi. Uuhh- gadis ini kenapa senang sekali sih memelukku tiba-tiba?

"Rinny, kau selalu saja peduli padaku. Aku senang sifatmu tidak berubah. Kau tetap Rinny-ku yang dulu." Teto memelukku lebih erat lagi. Baik, gadis ini mulai membuatku kesulitan bernafas.

"Te-to ak -aku su -sah berna -hah fas." Aku menggunakan sisa-sisa nafasku untuk memperingatinya. Gadis ini kekuatannya besar sekali sih?

"Ah gomen Rinny. Aku hanya terlalu senang hingga tak sadar sedikit memelukmu tadi." Teto menguraikan pelukannya sambil tetap tersenyum kearahku.

Apa maksudnya dengan sedikiit memelukku tadi? Bahkan dia akan membunuhku hanya dengan memelukku satu menit lagi saja.

"Aku tahu. Dan ngomong-ngomong Teto, kau ingin minum apa?" Aku berjalan menuju sofa berwarna senada dengan cat dinding ruangan ini lalu melempar tas selempangku diatas benda empuk itu.

"Apa saja. Kalau itu buatanmu aku pasti suka." Katanya sambil mendekatiku lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa tempatku menaruh tasku tadi.

"Baiklah, aku buatkan dulu. Kau tunggu disini saja ya." Aku lalu berjalan menuju dapur yang letaknya ada di samping ruang tamu ini, namun lebih kearah belakang.

"Teto, bagaimana kalau jus jeruk?" Aku setengah berteriak dari arah dapur agar dia mendengar suaraku.

"Aku bilang apapun Rinny, terserah kau saja." Teto menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada yang sama sepertiku tadi.

Hmm baiklah. Aku lalu mengambil beberapa jeruk dari dalam kulkas dan sekotak cetakan es berbentuk kubus. Sambil membuat minuman kesukaanku untukku dan Teto, aku bersenandung ria, moodku hari ini benar-benar baik. Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya saat aku kehilangan sihirku.

Aku menuang jus jeruk yang telah jadi kedalam dua buah gelas bening yang telah kusiapkan diatas sebuah nampan lalu membawanya menuju ruang tamu tempat gadis merah itu menungguku tadi.

"Teto silakan diminum, kau pasti haus setelah berjalan kaki untuk kerumahku." Kataku sambil meletakkan nampan yang kubawa diatas sebuah meja kaca.

"Arigatou Rinny-chan." Teto lalu mengambil satu gelas dan meminumnya. Wajahnya menjadi lebih segar, mungkin benar dia haus.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya, gadis ini apa selalu ceria seperti ini ya?

Aku lalu teringat perkataannya yang berkata bahwa aku ini teman lamanya. Aku penasaran tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa tentang itu.

"Mmm Teto?" Kataku pelan.

"Ya Rinny? Ada apa?" Dia melihat kearahku sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

"Aku penasaran dengan masa laluku. Mm maksudku tentang pertemanan kita. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa kita berteman dulu. Apa kita sangat dekat? Apa temanku dulu hanya kamu? Apa dulu aku cengeng? Lalu kenapa kau muncul sekarang? Sebenarnya selama ini kau kemana? Lalu kenapa aku tidak mengingatmu?" Aku melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang sungguh menggangguku semenjak pertemuanku dengannya tadi pagi. Aku penasaran. Sangat penasaran.

Gadis dihadapanku hanya tersenyum sambil terus memandangiku. Lama, cukup lama hingga membuatku bingung.

Aku lalu menaikkan sebelah alisku tanda aku tidak mengerti.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu Rinny?" Katanya kemudian, masih tersenyum tentunya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sekali sambil terus memandanginya, memintanya menceritakan semuanya padaku.

"Dulu, saat aku beru-"

"Tadaima!" sebuah suara dari arah pintu depan memotong perkataan Teto. Aku hanya mendengus sebal. Ah, aku jadi semakin penasaran. Terkutuklah kau…

"KAITO-NII SAN!" dengan nada tinggi Teto berteriak di sampingku, tepat di telingaku. Uh-telingaku.

Gadis merah itu lalu bangkit dari sofa dan berlari kearah pemuda biru yang tengah berdiam dihadapan kami dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Aku rindu sekali padamuu Kaito-nii." Teto berkata sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya kearah Kaito. Memeluk pemuda itu erat, sama seperti pelukannya padaku tadi.

Sejenak mereka tidak berkata apa-apa. Teto terus memeluk kakakku dengan erat. Sedangkan Kaito-nii bersuaha mencerna kejadian yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba tadi.

"Teto?" Kaito-nii sepertinya telah sadar dari kekagetannya lalu memandangi gadis yang sedang memeluknya.

Teto melepas pelukannya lalu mendongak, berusaha menatap wajah kakakku itu yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Teto mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, ini aku! Senangnya kau masih ingat padaku Kaito-nii san." Gadis merah itu masih menatap Kaito-nii dengan senyum yang masih melekat.

Kaito-nii memandangnya lembut. Sepertinya dia senang mendapat kenyataan bahwa Teto ada dihadapannya kini.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau pikir aku lupa pada orang yang dulu selalu menumpahkan es krim yang sedang kumakan dan membuat wajahku lengket karena tumpahan es krim itu?" Kaito-nii tersenyum jahil lalu mengusap rambut Teto lembut.

Teto tertawa riang sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bersamaan sehingga membentuk huruf 'V'.

Mereka lalu terus bercerita tentang hal-hal yang aku sama sekali tidak mengerti atau lebih tepatnya tidak kuingat. Tawa tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mulut mereka berdua. Wajah mereka terlihat senang.

Teto bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sedangkan Kaito-nii memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa senang.

Mereka masih tetap mengoceh, sesekali kudengar mereka saling mengejek.

Tanpa sadar pandanganku memburam. Setumpuk air mata menggantung di pelupuk mataku. Aku sungguh iri dengan mereka. Aku ingin ikut bergabung dan tertawa seperti itu. Mengenang masa lalu yang indah. Mengingat hal-hal konyol yang dilakukan saat kami masih kecil.

Air mataku lalu turun. Deras sekali. Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa. Tapi aku sungguh ingin mengingat semua cerita yang sedari tadi mereka perbincangkan dengan seru. Mengabaikanku yang memandangi mereka dengan pandangan iri, sedih, kecewa yang aku sendiri tak dapat mengartikannya.

Aku lalu berdiri sambil menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. Entah kenapa, aku muak sekali dengan ini. Aku hanya ingin menghentikan mereka saat ini, aku tidak tahan lagi.

"BERHENTI MENGEJEKKU!" Kataku berteriak sambil berlari menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarku. Aku ingin membenamkan wajahku dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Aku hanya ingin ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Aku juga ingin merasakan indahnya masa kecilku dulu.

Aku hanya ingin mengingat semuanya.

Apakah itu berlebihan?

**Someone's POV**

"Waktunya semakin dekat. Kau yakin kita akan menang? Aku bukannya meragukan kekuatanmu, tapi aku hanya takut saat waktu itu tiba kau malah pergi dariku dan membuatku harus menghadapi ini sendiri." Kataku sambil memandangi wajah rupawan dihadapanku.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan selalu disisimu? Melewati semua hal yang menghalangi langkah kita, lalu membahagiakanmu selamanya. Aku sudah menjanjikan itu kan? Jadi tenanglah." Pemuda itu lalu menarik kepalaku agar bersandar di dadanya yang bidang.

"Kau berkata begitu karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Aku tak dapat menahan isakanku, aku sungguh takut.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidak tahu apa-apa agar aku terus memegang janjiku padamu itu." Katanya sambil mengusap rambutku pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ka-" kata-kataku terpotong karena telunjuknya menempel diatas bibirku. Membuatku menatapnya bingung.

"Kau selalu meragukanku."Pandangannya menunjukkan raut kecewa kearahku.

"Kau tahu aku selalu mempercayaimu. Aku tahu kau tak akan meninggalkanku. Maaf." Aku lalu memeluknya erat. Mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiranku.

"Kau tahu? aku tak sabar menunggu waktu itu tiba. Aku benar-benar bersemangat." Katanya sambil tersenyum kearahku, lalu menempelkan keningnya dengan keningku. Menatapku lekat.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Karena setelah itu, aku akan berbahagia denganmu tanpa kekhawatiran yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini." Dia mencium keningku lembut. Hangat.

Aku hanya terdiam, menikmati semua sentuhan yang dia berikan padaku.

"Selain itu, aku tak sabar ingin beradu kekuatan dengannya. Seberapa besar sih kekuatannya hingga kau cemas seperti itu?" Katanya menatapku lekat.

"Kau akan bisa mengalahkannya kan?" Aku mencium pipinya lalu tersenyum kearah pemuda yang sangat kucintai itu.

"Tentu. Hanya seorang gadis bodoh seperti dia, tentu saja aku bisa. Lagipula, kekuatannya kini berada ditanganku." Aku melihatnya yang kini sedang berseringai senang, sepertinya dia memang menikmati ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Mencoba menghapus total segala hal yang membuatku muak belakangan ini. Mencoba menghilangkan satu nama yang sangat membuatku takut akan kehilangan pemuda yang memelukku kini.

Nama itu. Gadis itu.

Rin Kagamine.

**Mikuo's POV**

"Kali ini coba kau pelajari mantra untuk langsung mematikan lawan. Membuat lawanmu jatuh hanya dalam hitungan milidetik setelah kau mengucapkan mantramu." Aku memberi perintah pada gadis berpita putih dihadapanku, lalu menunjuk seekor burung yang ada didepan ruangan,

"Lakukan pada burung itu!" Kataku lalu duduk di sebuah bangku untuk mengamatinya dari belakang.

Gadis bernama Rin itu melangkahkan kakinya kedepan lalu membetulkan letak pita besar dikepalanya sejenak lalu mengelus burung yang sebentar lagi akan mati ditangannya.

"Burung manis, maaf ya menjadikanmu korban. Tapi tenang, ini tidak akan lama. Aku janji." Katanya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, membuat bola mata berwarna bitu sapphire indah miliknya tertutup.

"Ma fos de wa nii, oo inanimate!" mulut mungilnya merapalkan sebuah mantra sambil mengarahkan satu tangannya kearah burung tak berdosa itu. Lalu tepat setelah dia mengucapkan kata terakhir dari mantranya, sang burung membeku seperti mati rasa dan kemudian terjatuh.

"Sudah kubilang ini akan cepat kan?" Katanya menyeringai.

Akhir-akhir ini gadis yang kini tengah memegang burung yang baru saja mati karenanya itu seperti kehilangan kendali. Emosinya seringkali tak terkontrol. Dia seperti manusia dingin yang tak berperasaan. Dia menjadi kasar sekali.

"Rin, kurasa kau telah berhasil melakukan semua sihir dengan sempurna. Kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan dirimu, menenagkan dirimu hingga waktu itu tiba." Aku lalu beranjak dari dudukku lalu mendekatinya.

"Kerja bagus." Kataku sambil menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak sabar menanti waktu itu. Aku sungguh bersemangat kini." Dia memperlihatkan seringai yang terlihat menyeramkan itu.

Aku memandanginya heran. Respon yang sangat berbalik saat aku menceritakan alasan agar dia cepat mempelajari sihir kembali.

_Flashback_

"_Rin, kudengar dari Mikuo kau sangat cepat menguasai sihir kembali. Walaupun aku sudah tahu kau memang sangat berbakat, tapi aku tidak menyangka secepat itu." Luka-sensei menyesap teh hangat yang dia suguhkan kepadaku dan Rin di ruangannya,_

"_Aku hanya bersemangat sensei, aku ingin kembali menguasai sihir." Rin berkata dengan ceria seolah dia baru saja mendapat mainan baru._

"_Waktumu kurang dari dua minggu Rin, lebih keras belajar ya kali ini." Aku mengelap tongkat negi kesayanganku. Benda berharga setelah negi tentu saja._

"_Aku selalu tidak mengerti setiap kau bicara tentang waktu itu Mikuo-senpai. Kenapa harus ada deadline segala sih? Memang aku ingin cepat-cepat menguasai sihir kembali, tapi aku hanya bingung setiap kau membicarakan tentang itu." Rin memandangiku dengan pandangan bertanya._

_Aku menghela nafas sambil memandang Luka-sensei. Gadis berambut pink itu memandangku balik sambil mengangguk._

"_Dulu, ada lima orang murid dari sekolah ini yang sangat berbakat dalam sihir. Mereka bersahabat dekat. Mereka saling menyayangi bahkan dari mereka ada yang menjadi sepasang kekasih. Walaupun begitu tidak ada kecemburuan dalam hati mereka. Hingga kemudian, salah seorang diantara mereka mulai menyadari perasaanya pada pria pasangan kekasih itu. Dia mencoba sekuat tenaga agar perasaannya tidak menghancurkan persahabatan itu, tapi ternyata usahanya sia-sia. Dia benar- benar jatuh cinta pada pria itu dan berniat merebut hati sang pria." Aku lalu mengambil segelas teh dan meneguknya hingga habis._

_Aku sebenarnya tak ingin membicarakan masalah ini. Aku selalu saja sesak nafas setiap mengingat masalah ini. Kulihat Rin memandangiku, berharap aku cepat menyelesaikan ceritaku._

_Aku mengambil nafas dalam lalu mulai melanjutkannya._

"_Suatu hari, kelima sahabat itu berjalan kaki untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Pasangan kekasih itu berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan, hingga kemudian gadis itu berkata bahwa dia mencintai sang pria. Semuanya terkejut dan menghentikan langkah mereka. Gadis itu lalu menarik paksa tangan si pria untuk ikut bersamanya dan meninggalkan kekasih si pria, tentu saja kekasih pria itu marah dan menangis kencang sedangkan sang pria sudah tidak sadarkan diri akibat sihir si gadis. Kekasih pria itu marah dan berkata 'Cintaku padanya akan membawanya kembali padaku suatu hari nanti. Dan hingga saat itu tiba, itu adalah hari terakhirmu hidup. Dan aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu. Aku berjanji demi penguasa sihir, aku berjanji saat itu akan tiba.' "_

_Aku menyelesaikan ceritaku lalu menyandarkan punggungku pada sofa empuk milik Luka-sensei ini._

"_Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Rin berkata bingung._

"_Karena hanya kau yang dapat menghancurkannya. Dengan kekuatan sihirmu, hanya kau yang bisa." Kata Luka-sensei lembut._

"_Bukannya gadis itu sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia yang akan membunuhnya?" Rin lalu memandangiku dengan tatapan bertanya._

"_Setidaknya bantulah gadis itu Rin." Luka-sensei kemudian menggenggam tangan Rin yang mulai berkeringat. Sepertinya dia keberatan._

"_Lalu apa yang terjadi jika kita tidak berhasil membunuhnya?" Rin bertanya lagi._

"_Semua sihir yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang akan terserap pada gadis itu dan kau tidak akan ingin tahu apa yang dia lakukan pada kita selanjutnya Rin." Luka-sensei mengelus punggung tangan Rin, mencoba menenangkannya._

"_Berarti ini masalah serius ya?" Kata gadis pirang itu polos._

_Tidak ada yang menjawab. kita sama-sama tahu ini bukan main-main._

_Hening sekian lama mendominasi ruangan ini, hingga pertanyaan Rin menyentakku kembali tersadar._

"_Kalau boleh kutahu, siapa gadis yang akan kulawan bersama wanita pasangan kekasih itu nanti?"_

_Aku terdiam kembali. Lalu menatap Rin lama._

"_Gadis itu…. Namanya Miku. Hatsune Miku."_

_Flashback end._

**Nah segitu dulu untuk chapter ini. Sudah mulai tahu alur cerita ini? Ya aku tahu sih ceritaku mudah sekali ditebak T.T**

**Maaf kalo banyak kata-kata yang gak penting dan susah dimengerti. Habisnya aku juga gak tahu nyusun kata-katanya. Iya aku emang payah sih T_T**

**Aku mau bales review ah :D**

**Kyoura: Aku tahu typo memang bertebaran disini, typo ini karena yang dengan seenaknya mengganti kata yang sudah kutulis dan memang aku suka salah ketik sih kadang hehe. Aku juga ada niat mau bikin fic buat fandom Naruto loh. Tapi mana fic mu kok gak ada? Aku kan mau baca juga. Teto patut dicurigakan gak ya dicerita ini? Mmm liat saja deh nanti hehe.**

**Lynn: Terimakasih. Iya aku tahu alurnya cepet banget, aku gak punya ide buat manjang-manjangin cerita kaya gimana hehe.**

**Sakura: Mikuo suka sama Rin? Kalo gitu pairingnya bukan RinLen dong? Ikuti aja ceritanya ya, nanti juga keungkap semuanya (berasa sinetron) terimakasih reviewnya :D**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review. Dan review terus plis. Aku butuh banyak saran dan pendapat jadi jangan sungkan untuk review.**

**Sekali lagi, review ya :D**


	7. She's back!

**Pertama-tama, marilah kita ucapkan syukur dan puji *plak***

**Yasudah saya lagi males ngomong, jadi langsung aja deh.**

**Disclaimer: Seandainya vocaloid milik saya, tapi nyatanya bukan.**

**Len's POV**

Hhhh…. Aku sangat bersemangat hari ini, umm lebih tepatnya saat ini dan lebih tepatnya lagi saat pelajaran Luka-sensei dan lebih tepatnya lagi saat guruku yang berwarna pink itu berkata bahwa hari ini adalah ujian praktek, dan aku terpilih menjadi orang pertama yangmelakukan ujian praktek yaitu penyerangan dan pertahanan.

"Len, silakan ketengah ruangan." Perintah Luka-sensei sambil melihat daftar nama-nama teman sekelasku yang akan menjadi 'korbanku' dalam ujian ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ketengah ruangan tempat ujian praktek ini berlangsung. Kalau kau tanya ruangan macam apa ini maka aku akan menjawab ruangan yang lebih mirip seperti aula.

Ruangan ini sangat besar, ruangan ini memang khusus untuk ujian praktek yang memerlukan tempat yang luas. Ruangan yang kedap udara ini berwarna biru donker, penerangan satu-satunya adalah dua buah lampu berwarna oranye yang terletak di dua sudut berbeda.

Tempat ini memang sengaja dibuat gelap, karena saat praktek nanti para murid akan menggunakan sihir yang tentu saja mengeluarkan cahaya yang berbeda untuk setiap orang. Ini dimaksudkan agar jika nanti terjadi kesalahan maka kita tinggal lihat saja warna dari sihir yang dikeluarkan, dan kita akan tahu siapa yang menjadi pelakunya.

Huuhh, bagiku itu konyol. Ayolah, biarkan kami bersenang-senang dengan sedikit jahil pada lawan main yang tidak lain adalah teman sekelas kami. Teman sekelas? Atau menurutku orang-orang yang sungguh tidak kupedulikan yang berkumpul pada ruangan dimana aku belajar setiap harinya.

Aku telah berada pada tempatku dengan menginjakkan kedua kakiku diatas sebuah tanda yang bercahaya dengan lambang 'X'. Aku penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi bonekaku disini.

Mataku mengarah pada Luka-sensei yang tengah mencari seseorang yang sepertinya lawanku yang kini menghilang begitu saja. Aku mendengus sebal. Jangan membuatku marah bahkan sebelum bertanding begini dong.

"Sensei, aku bisa menggantikan Neru-san. Itu juga kalau diijinkan."

Aku mencari pemilik sumber suara yang entah bodoh atau kelewat berani yang dengan suka hati menawarkan dirinya menjadi mainanku.

Mataku berkilat senang dan sepertinya itu berdampak pada bibirku yang tengah berseringai. Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi sangat menarik seperti ini.

Luka-sensei terlihat menimbang-nimbang tawaran murid manis tadi. Dan sejurus kemudian dia mengangguk sebagai tanda dia setuju.

Gadis itu sepertinya senang juga. Oh well, sepertinya keputusanku untuk tidak membolos hari ini sangat tepat. Len, beruntungnya dirimu.

Aku mulai berpikir apakah aku akan langsung membuatnya kalah telak atau menggodanya terlebih dulu ya? Ah sepertinya membuat gadis ini kehilangan kesabarannya bukan ide yang buruk.

"Nah, kalian ingat peraturannya. Buat lawan kalian menjadi lemah, hindari sihir mematikan dan jangan terlalu menyakiti lawan kalian. Disini hanya dinilai penguasaan sihir, pengendalian emosi, dan cara kalian mengeluarkan mantra, bukan penilaian siapa yang paling hebat. Kalian bisa didiskualifikasi bahkan bisa dihukum berat jika memang membuat kesalahan yang sangat berlebihan. Mengerti?" Luka-sensei menjelaskan peraturan yang harus kami taati.

Aku hanya mengangguk, sama sekali tidak antusias. Aku memiliki caraku sendiri, dan untuk hukuman? Siapa peduli?

"Baik, kalian bisa mulai setelah ada aba-aba dariku. Dilarang menyerang sebelum aba-aba yang kuberikan." Luka-sensei bergerak menjauhi kami lalu bergabung dengan teman-teman sekelas kami yang sedang menunggu giliran.

"Tenang, aku tak akan menyakitimu." Aku kembali menyeringai pada gadis yang menjadi lawanku ini. Maaf, tapi aku rasa tidak perlu menyembunyikan rasa semangatku kini.

Gadis dihadapanku tersenyum sinis, dan aku bisa melihat kilatan di kedua matanya. Waw, sepertinya dia juga tengah merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

"Terimakasih, tapi tidak perlu. Dan maaf jika nanti aku membuatmu terluka." Gadis itu berkata sarkatis.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Rin." Sungguh, perkataanmu tadi bisa membuatku membunuhmu sekarang juga.

"Bersiaplah Len." Pita putih diatas kepalanya terlihat bercahaya, atau itu hanya perasaanku saja?

Kami saling menatap satu sama lain. Mata biru sapphirenya terlihat mati-matian menahan kebencian yang kurasa kepadaku. Begitu pun mata hijau tosca milikku, menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

KLIK

Ruangan ini kemudian sepenuhnya gelap. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat tanganku sendiri.

"Kalian bisa mulai setelah aku menembakkan cahaya keatas atap. Sekarang bersiaplah."

Aku kemudian memegang bandul pisangku dengan tangan kiriku, sedangkan tanganku yang lain aku arahkan kedepan, bersiap untuk menyerangnya langsung.

WOOOSHH

Cahaya berwarna pink terbang dengan cepat keatap ruangan. Rapalan mantra yang tengah kubaca mendadak buyar seketika. Aku kembali berkonsentrasi, hingga kemudian..

"Ma fos vier naa, oo blown!" suara nyaring dihadapanku kembali memecah konsentrasiku dan tiba-tiba cahaya berwarna putih menyergapku, mengelilingi tubuhku lalu mencengkram tubuhku erat. Ah, mantra agar lawan kesulitan bernafas rupanya. Dan benar saja, dadaku serasa ditindih benda seberat 20 ton sekaligus.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku kembali merapalkan mantra untuk membalas serangannya,

"O vaa tira nii, oo languid!" cahaya berwarna hijau keluar dari bandul pisangku tepat setelah aku mengucapkan suku kata terakhir mantraku.

Cahaya hijau dariku itu terus mengarah kedepan, kearah orang yang ingin kukirimkan mantra itu hingga tiba-tiba cahaya itu berbalik kearahku dan,

BRUK!

Tubuhku terjatuh begitu saja. Mantra yang kumaksudkan untuk membuat lawanku tidak berdaya sekarang balik menyerangku.

Cih, rupanya dia telah membuat pertahanan. Cerobohnya aku melupakan hal sepenting itu, sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat tadi.

Pelajaran pertama untukku: Pikirkan dirimu dulu sebelum bersenang-senang.

Aku memaksakan tanganku untuk menyentuh bandulku lagi. Ah sial, aku seperti tidak mempunyai tulang saat ini. Tapi tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Ini belum berakhir tau.

"De lla pio, oo vesicle." Dengan suara yang teramat pelan karena memang aku sedang tidak bertenaga saat ini ditambah lagi nafasku yang sesak membuatku kehilangan seluruh kemampuan tubuhku.

Cahaya hijau mulai keluar dari bandulku lalu membentuk gelembung transparan yang melingkupi tubuhku. Aku kemudian membuat mantra penawar untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak ini dan menghilangkan mantraku sendiri.

"Kau ini terlalu mudah untukku, menyerahlah. Aku sudah bosan." Suara gadis berpita itu kini memang benar-benar merendahkanku.

Semangatku yang menguap tadi kemudian bangkit begitu saja.

Rin, kau akan menyesal berkata seperti itu.

Aku melihat lawanku yang kini tengah menatapku dengan pandangan kau-ini-lemah-sekali itu.

Kau benar-benar telah membuatku kesal, Rin. Dan kau harus membaya untuk itu.

"La qua jiwa nii, oo rupture!" Aku kembali merapalkan mantraku, salah satu mantra terkuat yang pernah ku pelajari.

CRAK!

Sebuah suara yang cukup keras itu mampu membuatku kembali menyeringai. Dihadapanku kini bola pertahanan milik gadis kuning itu retak dan berhamburan begitu saja.

Ini giliranku.

Tak kubiarkan gadis itu pulih dari apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya kini, tanganku kembali mengarah pada bonekaku itu.

"Ma fos dera nii, oo freeze!" Aku berkata lantang sambil menyaksikan cahaya hijau yang indah itu keluar dari bandulku. Kau masih ingat mantra yang kuucapkan tadi?

Seratus untukmu jika kau menjawab mantra pembeku .

Tiba-tiba saja cahaya hijauku itu terhenti sebelum sempat mengenai sasaran. Aku mengernyit bingung hingga kemudian terlihat cahaya putih yang menahan laju cahaya hijauku. Ah gadis itu sempat-sempatnya melawan mantraku.

Aku terus berkonsentrasi menatap cahaya hijau yang dihadapanku, berusaha menambah kekuatan agar cahayaku tidak kalah dengan cahaya putih milik Rin dan nanti malah berakibat buruk padaku jika aku kalah.

Dari sudut mataku bisa kulihat Rin berdiri disana dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya dan wajahnya yang terlihat datar. Sementara pita putih miliknya terus mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang kini tengah bergelut dengan cahaya hijauku.

Oh tunggu…

Pita putih? Cahaya? Bukannya alat sihir Rin itu cincin jeruk ya? Kemana cincinnya itu?

Pikiranku yang bercabang itu menjadikan konsentrasi pada sihirku melemah dan itu membuat cahaya Rin menang lalu tubuhku terasa kaku dan dingin. Oh sial, aku beku.

"Oke cukup. Rin, kau menang. Dan Len kau kalah. Mm kekalahan pertamamu ini mungkin pertanda bahwa kau harus belajar lebih keras." Suara Luka-sensei yang kini berada didekatku terdengar jelas oleh indera pendengarku walaupun sekarang aku beku.

Jangan bayangkan kondisiku sekarang bagaimana. Rasanya sangat dingin dan tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Kulihat Rin kini sedang berjalan menghampiriku, atau lebih tepatnya melintasiku. Dia sungguh tidak peduli pada keadaanku ini. Aku terus menatap punggungnya yang semakin bergerak menjauhiku. Siapa pun tidak akan menyangka bahwa gadis mungil itu yang telah membuat pangeran sepertiku menjadi seperti ini. Uh memalukan.

Aku menelan ludahku begitu Rin membalikkan tubuhnya dan memberiku sebuah death glare.

Pelajaran kedua untukku: Rin is back!

**Normal POV**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut yang tidak lazim saking panjangnya itu tengah merenung di sebuah bangku panjang. Tangan kirinya yang diletakkan dibawah dagunya menjadi penopang kepalanya.

Suasana disekitarnya sepi. Hanya ada kicauan burung yang seperti sedang bersenandung untuknya. Pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi dan keadaan sekitar yang cukup gelap itu tidak membuat gadis cantik itu takut.

"Hhhhh…" Helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulut manisnya menjadi tanda bahwa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

Dari kedua matanya yang dihiasi bola mata berwarna hijau itu mulai menghasilkan benda cair berwarna bening yang kemudian turun ke kedua pipinya. Membuat sebuah aliran sungai kecil yang terus turun hingga ke dagunya, menggantung disitu lalu benar-benar terjatuh ke gaun panjang yang dia kenakan.

"Apa memang harus begini? Apa kita harus saling menyerang begini? Aku tahu aku memang salah, tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah berharap untuk menghancurkan persahabatan kita." Tangannya kemudian mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang sedari tadi tergeletak di samping tubuhnya.

Matanya yang terus basah menatap nanar foto yang kini terbingkai pada sebuah figura cantik.

Di foto itu ada lima orang yang kira-kira berumur 16 tahun. Kelima orang itu terlihatr sangat bergembira layaknya orang-orang seumuran mereka.

Tercetak jelas difoto itu dua orang berambut hijau yang terlihat sangat mirip, yang membedakan hanyalah rambut dari salah satunya yang sangat panjang. Kedua orang itu berdiri dipaling belakang, orang yang berambut lebih pendek dari yang satunya itu terlihat tengah menarik rambut panjang milik gadis cantik disebelahnya.

Di depan mereka ada seorang gadis berambut merah dengan dikuncir dua ala pigtail tengah bersandar pada dinding putih. Senyum terukir manis menghiasi wajahnya, kedua tangannya memegang roti yang sepertinya adalah makanan kesukaannya.

Disamping si gadis merah terlihat dua orang berbeda jenis tetapi terlihat kembar yang tengah berangkulan. Atau lebih tepatnya si pria yang berambut honey blonde itu yang tengah menyampirkan tangannya di atas bahu wanita imut berpita yang ada disebelahnya. Sementara itu si gadis sedang tersenyum riang sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya dan membentuk tanda victory.

Air mata terus tumpah dari pemilik rambut panjang betrsurai hijau tosca itu. Tangannya yang sedang memegang bingkai yang tengah ditatapnya itu bergetar.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya kemudian.

"Miku, waktu kita tinggal dua hari lagi menurut sumpah si gadis itu, apa kau sudah si-Eh, kau kenapa?" seorang pemuda tampan yang berjalan dari arah belakang gadis yang tadi disebut Miku itu tengah berlutut ditanah. Berusaha menatap gadis yang ada dihadapannya yang terus menangis.

Pria itu terlihat khawatir sambil berusaha menenangkan gadis hijau itu dengan membelai lembut kepalanya.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa?" Pemuda itu berkata lembut lalu menarik dagu gadis yang tengah menunduk itu agar melihat kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" Ulang si pria.

"Aku hanya merindukan teman-temanku." Kata gadis itu pelan, dia terlihat berusaha tetap tersenyum.

"Teman?" Pemuda itu lalu memposisikan dirinya disamping si gadis, lalu mendekapnya hangat.

"Iya. Bukankah aku sudah menceritakan padamu?"

"Sudahlah, setelah ini kau pasti akan mendapatkan teman lagi. Jangan menangis, aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini." Ucap pria itu.

"Kau tahu? Mereka teman-teman terbaikku." Kata gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Jika mereka memang teman-teman terbaikmu, maka apapun yang terjadi, bagaimana pun nanti, mereka pasti akan kembali padamu." Pemuda itu mengecup kening gadis yang berada di dekapannya.

"Aku rasa tidak. Apa yang telah kulakukan terlalu fatal." Gadis itu mulai terisak lagi.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya si pria.

"Aku menghancurkan hubungan kekasih kedua sahabat baikku lalu membawa si pemuda pergi." Jawab gadis hijau sambil menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir dipipinya.

"Tak apa, sekarang lebih baik kita pikirkan peristiwa itu. Dan sepertinya aku punya kabar buruk." Raut wajah pria itu terlihat serius sekarang.

"Berita buruk? Apa itu?" Gadis bernama Miku itu menunjukkan rasa khawatir.

"Sepertinya, kekuatan lawan kita kembali. Dan aku harus bilang bahwa kekuatannya tidak terkendali, aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi kurasa akan sulit menghadapi dia." Jelas pemuda itu.

Miku kini memucat. Tangannya bergetar.

"Lalu bagaima-"

"Tenang, aku sudah tahu harus bagaimana. Kau tinggal diam dan nikmati saja nanti ya." Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pipi si gadis hijau.

Lama mereka terdiam. Keduanya tengah bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga kemudian si gadis memecah suasana itu.

"Terimakasih telah banyak membantuku."

"Sudahlah, ini memang tugasku melindungi gadis yang kucintai." Si pemuda lalu mengecup lembut bibir gadisnya.

"Aishiteru Miku." Kata pemuda itu.

Miku tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah pria yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Aishiteru Len."

**Uuhh otakku gak sanggup bikin yang lebih panjang dari ini. Jadi segitu dulu ya.**

**Dan kurasa ada orang yang sudah berhasil menebak alurnya :D**

**Walaupun begitu jangan lupa review lagi ya.**

**Terimakasih yang review, kalian baik sekaliiii.**

**Kali ini aku minta review lagi, maaf deh minta review terus.**

**Review ya **


	8. Fight begin

**Aku mau lanjutin fic ini, maunya sih bikin last chapter. Tapi nanti malah nambah aneh. Jadi mungkin chapter depan baru tamat deh.**

**Maaf ya maksa, abisnya aku pengen bikin fic baru lagi yang aku rasa sama abalnya.**

**Disclaimer: Aku hanya meminjam Vocaloid, jadi jelas sekali Vocaloid bukan milikku.**

**Teto's POV**

!

"Aaaarrggghhhh!" Aku berteriak kesal sambil meraih jam weker berwarna senada dengan rambutku itu lalu dengan kesal aku tekan tombol untuk membuat si penunjuk waktu ini berhenti berteriak.

Aku kembali mengerjapkan kedua mataku, bias cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela memaksa mataku yang baru terpejam dua jam lalu untuk membiasakan diri dengan sinarnya.

Pukul 06.00

Kepalaku terasa pening akibat waktu tidurku yang sangat singkat itu. Semalaman aku berkutat dengan cara-cara untuk menghadapi si childish Miku itu agar dia tidak membuat hal yang nantinya memecah sahabat-sahabatku lagi.

Dengan buku-buku mantra sihir yang tergeletak asal memenuhi kasur dan jatuh sebagian ke lantai itu, aku mencoba mempelajari sihir untuk melumpuhkan dia.

Aku muak dengan sikapnya yang tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku muak dengan segala keegoisannya yang akhirnya malah membuat kami, yang seharusnya sahabat menjadi seolah tidak pernah kenal.

Sungguh, aku sangat sedih jika bertemu dengan mereka. Aku yang baru kembali dari luar negeri setelah setahun yang lalu pergi meninggalkan kota tempatku tinggal ini, harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa semuanya telah berubah. Bukan sebagian, tapi semuanya.

Dulu saat aku pergi, aku masih dapat melihat Rin dengan senyum manisnya yang mengantarku ke bandara. Aku masih ingat tangisannya yang tidak menginginkan aku untuk pergi. Aku juga masih bisa merasakan tepukan hangat dari Mikuo di kepalaku, mengusap lembut pucuk kepalaku sambil tersenyum hangat.

Aku juga masih ingat saat Mikuo dengan perkataan lembutnya saat itu, "Kami akan merindukanmu, dan cepatlah kembali agar kita dapat berkumpul bersama lagi."

Tapi nyatanya, setelah lebih dari seminggu aku kembali, bahkan satu sekolah dengan mereka, mereka bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa mereka merindukanku. Bahkan, Rin mengingat namaku pun tidak.

Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat Rin menanyakan siapa diriku? Diantara sakit, sedih, kecewa, dan tidak percaya terus mengitari hati dan pikiranku. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatku sendiri melupakanku? Bagaimana mungkin orang yang kusayangi membuangku begitu saja?

Belum lagi sikap Mikuo yang dingin terhadapku. Setiap kali bertatap muka atau sekedar berpapasan dengannya, dia hanya melihatku sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Seakan-akan aku adalah makhluk transparan yang tidak terlihat sama sekali, bahkan keberadaannya pun tidak dirasa.

Setiap aku melihat mereka, perasaan sesak memenuhi seluruh rongga hatiku.

Apalagi Rin kini bersikap dingin padaku. Semenjak kejadian itu, saat aku bermain di rumahnya dan berbincang dengan Kaito-nii. Sepertinya dia sakit hati, tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Aku mencoba menyusul Rin ke kamarnya, tapi Kaito-nii mencegahku. Dan Kaito-nii mulai menceritakan semua peristiwa yang terjadi setelah kepergianku.

Kaito-nii bilang kalau Rin hilang ingatan seminggu setelah aku pergi. saat itu dia meminta ijin kepada Kaito-nii untuk pergi berbelanja, tetapi sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam Rin belum juga pulang.

Ponsel Rin mati dan itu cukup membuat Kaito-nii bertingkah seperti orang gila saking paniknya. Lalu sejam kemudian Rin pulang dengan diantar oleh dua orang polisi, polisi itu berkata kalau Rin pingsan dan saat ditanya dimana alamat rumahnya saat Rin telah sadar, Rin hanya menggeleng dan berkata kalau dia tidak tahu.

Polisi itu lalu bertemu dengan salah satu teman sekolah Rin yang langsung memberitahu alamat Rin. Jadilah Rin sampai dirumah dan menghapus semua kepanikan Kaito-nii. Tapi nyatanya Rin tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa, bahkan namanya sendiri. Dan butuh waktu satu tahun bagi Rin untuk kembali bersekolah di sekolah Vokage.

Harusnya aku, Rin, dan Mikuo satu tingkat, tetapi karena Rin yang vakum setahun dan aku yang ke luar negeri dan melanjutkan sekolah di sekolah biasa selama setahun, akhirnya Mikuo menjadi kakak kelas kami dan kami harus mengulang pelajaran di tingkat satu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, berusaha memasukan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya agar memenuhi semua rongga paru-paruku, mencoba menggantikan rasa sesak yang kembali menjalari tubuhku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar mandi, tapi baru beberapa langkah, kepalaku kembali berdenyut ditambah lagi pandanganku yang mengabur. Uh, ada apa denganku?

Aku tidak boleh sampai sakit, karena hari ini aku, Mikuo, dan Rin akan menuju hutan tempat Miku berada. Ramalan atau sumpah Rin seharusnya pada esok hari, tapi kami tidak bisa menggunakan sihir yang dengan sekali mantra bisa membawa kami ke hutan itu. Hutan itu telah dilingkupi sihir milik Miku, jadi mau tidak mau kami harus berjalan kaki.

'Rin, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaanmu. Aku akan merelakan nyawaku jika memang itu harus, asal aku dapat melihatmu tersenyum lagi. Agar kau dapat mengingatku lagi, apapun akan kulakukan. Untukmu.'

Maka dengan pikiran itu, kembali kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi, menghapus segala raut wajah lelah yang kumiliki saat ini, dan mengembalikan keceriaan yang akan kupersembahkan untuk mereka yang kusayangi.

Bagaimanapun kondisiku, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah tawa bahagia dari semua sahabatku. Karena hanya itulah hal terindah yang aku nantikan.

**Miku's POV**

Aku menuntun kedua kakiku untuk menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang sudah berlumut ini sambil terus menghela nafas. Aku memantapkan niatku untuk menemuinya, menemui orang yang mengikat jiwaku disini. Berharap apa yang ingin kukatakan disetujui olehnya.

TOK TOK TOK!

Dengan perasaan sedikit takut aku mengetuk pintu kayu yang sudah terlihat tua dimakan usia dihadapanku.

"Masuklah Miku sayang." Sebuah suara dibalik pintu itu mempersilakanku masuk.

Kembali kuhela nafas panjang sebelum aku membuka pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu.

"Mmmm maaf aku mengganggu." Aku berkata sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Tak apa. Ada perlu apa denganku." Kata wanita yang ada dihadapanku ini.

"Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan." Dengan hati-hati aku mengutarakan maksudku menemuinya.

Kulihat wanita didepanku ini menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kesepakatan? Maksudmu?"

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku, aku tidak ingin menatap wanita iblis ini.

"Lepaskan mereka, sebagai gantinya aku yang akan mengabdikan diriku. Ambil jiwaku, ambil nyawaku. Tapi kumohon, biarkan mereka bebas. Biarkan mereka bahagia." Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan raut sedihku jika mengingat tentang mereka, para sahabatku.

"Hahahahahahaha." Suara tawa yang terkesan meremehkan mengusik gendang telingaku. Wanita dihadapanku melempar botol sake yang tadi sedang diteguknya.

"Kau pikir semudah itu, Miku sayang? kau tidak perlu meminta pun aku akan mengambil jiwamu, dan mereka, kau tenang saja, aku telah menyiapkan kejutan manis, spesial untuk tamu istimewaku itu." Dia kembali membuka sake yang entah darimana dia dapatkan.

"Aku akan lakukan apa saja, asal lepaskan mereka. Kumohon Meiko-sama." Kali ini aku memberanikan diri memandangnya,wanita aneh penggemar sake.

"Oh diamlah! Jangan rusak moodku. Aku sedang senang karena para domba kecilku itu tengah bersusah payah menemukan hutan ini. Kau mau lihat Miku sayang? kemarilah." Wanita berambut pendek ini menggerakkan tangannya, memberi tanda agar aku mendekat.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearahnya, lalu memandang sebuah cermin besar yang berada di tangannya.

Aku dapat melihat tiga orang yang amat kusayangi, tiga orang yang sungguh kurindukan tengah berjalan menyusuri semak-semak tinggi yang berduri.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hijau tosca memimpin didepan sambil mengacungkan tongkat neginya yang mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang menebas semak yang menutupi jalan mereka.

Mikuo.

Laki-laki yang sangat kusayangi, yang juga menyayangiku. Laki-laki yang berbagi rahim denganku. Laki-laki yang kupanggil dengan suffix nii. Laku-laki yang kurindukan dengan segala kelembutannya.

Tanpa terasa bulir air mata menggantung di pelupuk mataku. Tapi kutahan. Tidak, aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan wanita iblis ini.

Dibelakang Mikuo, ada seorang gadis pirang yang sedang melihat-lihat ke sekitarnya, pandangannya mengawasi jikalau ada bahaya yang mengintai mereka dari arah samping.

Rin.

Sahabat yang selalu ceria, yang selalu dapat menghiburku bagaimanapun lemahnya kondisiku. Seorang gadis yang beruntung karena mendapat cinta dari pria yang juga mencintainya. Seorang gadis yang dapat membuatku membunuh diriku saat ini juga karena begitu besarnya rasa bersalahku padanya.

Tes

Setitik air mata kini benar-benar turun mengaliri pipiku. Aku mencoba menghapusnya agar wanita sake ini tidak mengetahui kalau aku tengah menangis.

Dibelakang mereka ada seorang gadis berambut merah yang berjalan membelakangi kedua orang yang berada didepannya. Gadis itu berjalan mundur sambil mengawasi jikalau ada ancaman dari arah belakang.

Teto.

Sahabatku yang lain. Yang selalu kujadikan tempat curahan hatiku mengenai perasaanku yang salah. Seorang sahabat yang tidak menyalahkanku atas perasaanku. Seorang sahabat yang mati-matian akan membela sahabatnya yang lain tanpa mempedulikan keselamatannya sendiri.

Mikuo. Rin. Teto.

Tiga nama yang kini memenuhi seluruh pikiranku. Yang membuatku semakin menyesali kebodohanku selama ini.

Mikuo. Rin. Teto.

Tiga nama yang kurindukan. Yang kuharapkan saat ini tengah memelukku dan menerimaku lagi. Yang kuharap mampu membebaskanku dari ikatan wanita pecinta sake ini.

Mikuo. Rin. Teto.

Mikuo. Rin. Teto.

Mikuo. Rin. Teto.

"Maaf." Kataku penuh penyesalan.

TOK TOK TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan pikiranku dan menatap orang yang kini sedang memasuki ruangan yang kutempati.

"Len, ada apa?" Meiko mewakili rasa penasaranku dengan kehadiran pria yang kusayangi ini.

"Meiko-sama, mereka telah memasuki hutan ini. Aku sudah menutup semua akses yang memungkinkan mereka untuk keluar. Aku telah memerintahkan para penyihir hutan untuk membuat mereka lelah dan itu memudahkan kita untuk menghabisi mereka saat mereka sampai disini." Ucap Len tegas.

"Bagus Len. Kau telah mempelajari kelemahan mereka?" Kata Meiko yang kemudian meminum sakenya.

"Ya. Pria hijau pecinta negi itu mempunyai kelemahan dalam bidang pertahanan, dia mudah lelah jika terus menerus melakukan penyerangan, aku rasa dia tidak sulit tapi tetap saja kita tidak bisa menganggapnya enteng karena dia menghafal nyaris semua jenis mantra." Len lalu duduk di sebuah kursi kayu sambil meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Sedangkan si gadis merah itu sangat kuat dibidang pertahanan tetapi untuk penyerangan dia lemah karena sedikit sekali mantra yang dia bisa, dan lagipula dia anak baru. Pertahanan gadis merah itu bisa dibilang tingkat tinggi, tidak bisa dihancurkan oleh mantra terkuatku. Kurasa dia mempelajari mantra itu langsung dari penciptanya, tetapi dia mudah kehilangan konsentrasi untuk memperkuat pertahanannya jika kita menyakiti salah satu kawannya." Len menyandarkan punggunya dan menghela nafas panjang.

Sejenak kami diam sambil menunggu Len melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dan yang terakhir, gadis kuning itu.." Len terdiam sambil memandang Meiko dan aku bergantian. Dia kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Dia mempunyai sihir sempurna. Nyaris tidak mungkin mengalahkannya. Pertahanan dan penyerangannya mencapai tingkat tertinggi. Aku tidak pernah sebelumnya melihat sihir yang seperti ini. Tapi gadis itu adalah ancaman bagi kita. Untuk hal-hal yang menjadi kelamahannya, aku belum tahu." Kata Len mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Kulihat Meiko tengah tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai licik.

"Kau tenang saja Len, aku tahu kelemahan gadis kuning itu apa." Meiko kembali meneguk sakenya.

"Yaahh, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Aku ingin beristirahat sambil menunggu tamu-tamu kita itu." Len lalu beranjak dari tempatnya lalu melirikku,

"Sebaiknya kau juga beristirahat Miku. Jangan mengacau rencana kita jika kau ingin kita bisa bahagia nantinya, sesuai keinginanmu itu." Len lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Meiko.

Aku memandangi punggungnya yang kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu kayu yang sudah mulai lapuk itu.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan Miku? Sebaiknya kau ikuti saja. Lagipula nanti kau kan tetap bisa berkumpul dengan mereka disini kan?" Meiko menatapku dengan senyuman sinisnya.

Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan nantinya pada mereka?

Aku kembali memandangi cermin menggambarkan ketiga orang itu yang tengah berusaha melewati hutan itu.

Dan lagi, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata itu.

"Maaf."

**Rin's POV**

Aku memandangi ratusan orang yang memakai pakaian seperti jubah berwarna hitam dihadapanku ini dengan wajah datar. Sama sekali tidak tertarik. Aku lebih ingin menghabisi gadis yang menjadi lawanku nanti daripada susah-susah menghabiskan energiku untuk melawan bawahan-bawahannya ini.

"Teto, buat pertahanan untuk kita." Mikuo memerintahkan kepada gadis merah yang ada di sampingku.

Teto mengangguk lalu merapalkan sebuah mantra untuk membuat pertahanan.

"Lo rei te naa, oo patronage!"

Lalu cahaya merah yang sangat terang muncul disekitar kami bertiga, mengelilingi kami yang tengah melakukan persiapan penyerangan. Selang lima detiik kemudian cahaya itu pudar, bersamaan dengan itu kulihat Mikuo tengah mengarahkan tongkat neginya kearah barisan para penyihir aneh dihadapan kami itu.

"Ma fos mio qua, oo flame!" cahaya hijau mulai keluar dari tongkat negi itu lalu mengarah cepat kedepan.

BLAM!

Seketika suara yang keras tercipta setelah mantra Mikuo menerjang para penyihir itu, asap tebal menghalangi pandanganku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi didepan sana.

Lalu perlahan asap itu mulai memudar dan dapat kulihat sebagian penyihir tengah terkapar dengan kobaran api yang mengelilingi mereka.

Aku mendengus sebal. Mantra si pecinta negi itu belum dapat menghabisi bahkan sepertiga dari kumpulan pemyihir itu.

Aku lalu memendangi penyihir-penyihir yang tengah terbang mengitari pertahanan yang dibuat Teto. Rupanya mereka ingin melenyapkan pertahanan miliknya.

Aku mengacuhkan mereka. Percuma saja mereka menggunakan seluruh mantra yang mereka ketahui untuk menghancurkan pertahanan ini, karena setahuku mantra ini tidak terdapat di buku sihir manapun.

Kau tahu artinya? Itu artinya mantra ini adalah mantra sempurna yang tidak mempunyai mantra penawar. Mantra ini dibuat oleh sang pencipta sihir itu sendiri. Aku tidak tahu darimana Teto mempelajari mantra itu, dan aku tidak peduli.

Aku kembali melihat Mikuo yang mulai kelelahan karena harus menghadapi para penyihir aneh itu, aku kembali mendengus sebal.

Hah, apa sih bisanya si bodoh ini? Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dan dia belum bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Oke, mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa aku tidak membantunya? Sudah kubilang kan bahwa aku tidak tertarik dan aku tidak ingin membuang energiku untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti ini.

Tapi sepertinya aku memang harus membantu Mikuo mengingat kemampuannya yang akan menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih sebulan hanya untuk mengalahkan penyihir-penyihir itu.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, membuat tubuhku rileks dengan banyak menghirup oksigen dan kemudian menghembuskannya.

Mataku memandangi para penyihir itu, lalu dengan dua langkah kedepan aku memposisikan diriku tepat didepan batas pertahanan yang dibuat Teto lalu menatap mereka tajam.

Kulihat Mikuo masih menyerang mereka yang kini mulai berpencar mengitari kami.

Aku kini kembali memejamkan mataku, berkonsentrasi agar mantraku mampu menjangkau seluruh penyihir itu tanpa terkecuali.

Dengan satu helaan nafas, aku merapalkan sebuah mantra sambil tetap memejamkan mataku.

"Por lui giar nii, oo sword!"

Dapat kurasakan pita putihku mengeluarkan cahaya namun tidak langsung mengarah kedepan. Cahaya putihku menggumpal seperti asap tebal diatas kepalaku, aku terus berkonsentrasi. Membuat kekuatan mantra ini berkali lipat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Kemudian aku membuka mataku. Dan seketika itu juga cahaya putihku menerjang habis mereka semua. Sama seperti Mikuo tadi, mantraku kali ini juga menimbulkan asap yang cukup tebal.

Lalu setelah asap itu memudar, aku dapat melihat semua penyihir itu telah tergeletak dengan luka tebas seperti habis di habisi dengan pedang.

Mantraku tadi mungkin terlihat sederhana, hanya segumpal asap yang semakin lama semakin tebal. Namun jika kau perhatikan lagi, disetiap inci asap itu terdapat banyak sekali pedang tajam yang siap menembus tubuh para penghadangnya.

Aku tersenyum puas lalu berjalan keluar dari pertahanan Teto. Mayat-mayat yang terhampar dihadapanku ini seolah menjadi pemandangan indah bagiku. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku, perlahan dengan langkah mungilku, aku akan membawa diriku menuju si gadis itu.

Aku sungguh tidak sabar.

**Normal POV**

Ketiga orang penyihir muda tengah berjalan melintasi hutan yang gelap dan terlihat menyeramkan itu. Tapi ketiganya tetap berjalan santai, seolah mereka sedang berjalan di tepi pantai yang indah dan tidak menghiraukan suara-suara seram yang mulai terdengar.

"Teto, kau masih punya roti? Aku benar-benar lelah dan butuh energi lagi." Kata satu-satunya pemuda diantara ketiga orang itu.

"Ah ya, tentu saja." Gadis merah yang bernama Teto itu lalu mengambil sebuah roti dari sebuah tas kecil yang dia bawa lalu menyerahkan roti itu pada si pemuda hijau.

"Arigatou." Kata pemuda itu sambil menerima roti pemberian Teto.

"Cepatlah, waktu kita tidak banyak." Kata seorang gadis yang berjalan paling depan.

"Rin, kasihan Mikuo. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat." Teto mencoba memberitahu gadis pirang dihadapannya.

"Tak apa Teto, aku hanya sedikit lelah tapi kupastikan aku masih sanggup berjalan." Pemuda yang bernama Mikuo menenangkan gadis yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Kau dengar sendiri Teto?" Gadis pirang itu terus melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikit pun.

"Ya." Teto menjawab singkat.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, kemana gadis yang meminta bantuanku itu? Gadis yang merupakan si kekasih pria itu? Apa dia takut? Atau malah membiarkanku sendiri? Cih, tidak bertanggung jawab." Rin terus berjalan sambil memakan buah jeruk yang dibawanya.

Kedua orang dibelakang Rin hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Rin yang tidak mendapat jawaban lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang, memandangi kedua sahabatnya itu lalu kembali melengos tidak peduli.

"Yasudah kalau memang gadis itu takut, aku sanggup melawannya sendiri." Rin lalu berjalan kembali diikuti dua orang sahabatnya itu.

**Di lain tempat.**

"Cih, rupanya mereka telah berhasil melewati para penyihir itu." Kata seorang perempuan yang tengah memegang botol sake.

"Tenang saja Meiko-sama, aku masih mempunyai banyak rintangan yang harus mereka hadapi." Kata seorang pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Baiklah Len, kuserahkan mereka padamu." Kata wanita itu lagi.

"Ya. Aku mengerti." Pemuda itu terus memandangi cermin yang menampilkan tiga orang yang tengah berjalan di tengah hutan itu.

Tanpa kedua orang itu ketahui, ada seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tengah menguping pembicaraan keduanya dibalik pintu.

'aku harus cepat. Aku harus cepat sebelum mereka mati.' Pikir gadis berambut hijau tosca itu lalu berlari menuruni tangga dan memasuki sebuah gubuk tua yang merupakan kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar itu, si gadis hijau kemudian memegang sebuah cermin besar. Lalu dia merapalkan sebuah mantra dan keluarlah cahaya hijau dari kalung yang berbandul negi itu yang kemudian terserap kedalam cermin yang sedang dipegangnya.

Cermin itu lalu menampakkan tiga orang sosok yang sangat dikenalinya. Ya, ketiga penyihir muda tadi.

Lalu gadis itu kembali memegang kalungnya dan kembali merapalkan sebuah mantra, cahaya hijau kembali keluar dari bandul miliknya dan terserap lagi kedalam cermin yang ada dihadapannya.

Cukup lama cahaya itu terus keluar dan kemudian tiba-tiba menghilang bersamaan dengan cermin itu yang kembali fungsinya menjadi cermin biasa yang memantulkan bayangan.

Gadis itu lalu tergeletak lemah, tapi bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tulus.

"Semoga berhasil." Ucapnya lemah.

Sementara itu ketiga penyihir tadi kini tengah bertarung melawan pohon-pohon yang kini terlihat hidup dan tengah menghantam mereka dengan dahan-dahannya yang kokoh. Para penyihir itu belum sempat membuat pertahanan karena penyerangan yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Bahkan gadis berwajah datar yang berada paling depan tadi kini wajahnya terlihat panik.

Yang bisa mereka lakukan kini hanyalah menghindar dengan cepat, mereka bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk merapalkan mantra karena sedikit saja mereka tidak focus, maka bisa dipastikan tubuh mereka akan terhempas entah kemana.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada cahaya hijau yang melingkupi tubuh mereka semua. Raut pasrah tergambar jelas diwajah ketiganya. Mereka sudah membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk jika cahaya ini akan mengurung mereka selamanya sampai mereka mati mengering.

Tapi hingga beberapa menit kemudian tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka tersakiti. Mereka terlalu takut hingga tanpa sadar menutup mata mereka. Dan saat mereka membuka mata, mereka mendapati diri mereka berada di sebuah gubuk tua dengan sebuah tempat tidur kecil, sebuah meja rias, dan seorang wanita yang tergeletak lemah sambil memandangi mereka.

"Miku?" Kata kedua orang yang bernama Teto dan Mikuo itu bersamaan.

Mikuo lalu mendekat kearah gadis bernama Miku itu lalu membantu gadis itu duduk.

Miku kembali memandangi ketiganya sambil tersenyum, lalu air mata menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Syukurlah kalian bisa langsung kesini tanpa terluka." Kata Miku lemah.

"Siapa dia?" sebuah suara sinis terlontar dari gadis kuning bernama Rin itu.

"Dia Miku." Kata Teto.

"Maksudku, siapa sih dia itu? Kenapa kalian mengenalnya?" Rin berdecak kesal.

"Aku orang yang akan kau bunuh itu Rin." Miku menatap Rin sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kau? Hah yang benar saja? Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat kuat." Suara Rin kini terdengar merendahkan.

"Aku memang tidak pernah sekuat kau Rin." Miku kini raut mukanya terlihat sedih tapi senyum masih melekat di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu ternyata ini tidak menarik, aku bahkan bisa menghabisimu tanpa menggunakan sihir." Rin kembali berdecak kesal.

"Kalau memang itu bisa memuaskanmu, lakukanlah." Miku kali ini tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan membunuh orang yang aku inginkan. Dan kau? Aku memandangmu saja tidak minat." Rin kali ini berkata ketus.

"Rin, apa-apaan bicaramu itu?" Mikuo berkata dengan nada tinggi, jelas sekali dia marah.

"Kau kenapa Mikuo? Apa karena gadis ini terlihat sepertimu maka kau membelanya?" Rin membalas dengan nada yang sama seperti Mikuo.

"CUKUP!" Teto terlihat menahan tangisnya, dia menatap ketiga orang yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Jangan bertengkar, kumohon." Kata Teto sambil terisak.

"Kenapa Teto, kau selalu sa-"

BLAM!

Pintu ruangan yang tiba-tiba terbuka hingga terdengar suara yang kencang itu memotong perkataan Rin. Lalu muncullah seorang wanita yang tengah berseringai kearah mereka bertiga.

"Wah, sudah sampai rupanya? Baguslah, penjamuan untuk kalian sudah kami persiapkan dengan baik." Kata wanita itu lalu meneguk habis sakenya.

Kehadiran wanita itu membuat Mikuo dan Teto membeku. Mulut mereka menganga karena terkejut.

"K-kau?" Mikuo berkata tergagap.

"Meiko-sensei?" Teto menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sedangkan wanita itu hanya menyeringai senang sambil memandang keduanya sinis.

**Yoooowww, segitu aja deh.**

**Panjang ya? Aku gak nyangka bisa nulis sepanjang itu.**

**Yasudah. Kalau kalian berkenan, silakan review.**

**Terimakasih ya *tepar***


	9. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Yosh! Update lagi. Emang sih nih cerita gak seru tapi aku cuma pengen tanggung jawab sama fic-ku dan nyelesein fic pertamaku ini jadi maaf deh kalo terkesan kaya nyampah gini T.T**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid sampai kapanpun bukan punyaku.**

**Normal POV**

"Meiko-sensei?" Seorang perempuan berambut merah tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya begitu melihat sesosok wanita berambut pendek yang tengah memegang botol sake dihadapannya.

"Halo murid-murid terbaikku. Bagaimana kabar kalian, huh?" Wanita bernama Meiko itu menunjuk ketiga orang penghuni baru yang datang tiba-tiba itu satu persatu.

"Kenapa Meiko-sensei ada disini? Kami kira selama setahun ini Meiko-sensei telah mati terbunuh demi menyelamatkan Miku dan juga Len." Seorang pemuda yang telah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang menghantuinya semenjak hadirnya wanita ini.

"Well, Mikuo, sebenarnya aku hanya berpura-pura beralasan menyelamatkan mereka. Maksudku, ayolah apa gunanya untukku?" Meiko lalu meneguk sakenya yang entah dia dapat darimana dengan santai lalu berjalan mendekati gadis manis berpita yang tengah memasang tampang tak-ada-hubungannya-denganku.

"Jadi? Kau membohongi kami? Kau tahu para sensei di sekolah mengkhawatirkanmu, bahkan Luka-sensei menangis histeris dan tidak mengajar selama seminggu?" Nada pemuda hijau bernama Mikuo itu mulai meninggi, sepertinya dia kesal.

"Si munafik pink itu menangisiku? Hahaha aku sedang tidak minat bergurau saat ini." Meiko lalu menatap Rin yang balas menatapnya, kali ini tatapan Rin seolah bertanya 'siapa kau?' kepada wanita pecinta sake dihadapannya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang si pink munafik itu, Meiko-sensei? Jangan pernah menghina guru terbaik kami, apalagi setelah kau mengkhianati kami. Kau pikir kau itu siapa?" Kali ini Mikuo tidak bisa menahan emosinya terhadap guru yang dulu mengajarinya tentang mind magic itu.

"Wah, bicaramu semakin pintar saja. Siapa yang mengajarimu membentakku? Apa si pink munafik itu? Dan apa kau lupa siapa aku, Mikuo? Perlu aku jelaskan agar kau ingat?" Meiko memandang datar kearah Mikuo.

Sedangkan Mikuo hanya diam saja sambil membalas tatapan gurunya itu. Terlihat sekali dia sedang berusaha keras menekan emosinya agar tidak memperparah keadaan.

Meiko kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kearah gadis honey blonde yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Rin, kau tidak menyapa gurumu ini?" Kata Meko sambil tersenyum kearah Rin.

Sementara itu Rin hanya menatap wanita itu sinis, kedua alisnya bertaut menandakan raut ketidaksukaan.

"Menyapamu? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu." Rin berkata ketus.

"Hahaha ini semakin menarik. Sejak kapan seorang Rin Kagamine menjadi dingin seperti ini? Wah, sepertinya aku ketinggalan informasi. Ada yang mau menceritakan padaku anak-anak?" Meiko lalu memandangi wajah muridnya satu persatu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Rin kembali berkata, kali ini nadanya terdengar datar.

"Umm begitu? Baiklah aku tidak memaksa, lagipula aku tidak benar-benar ingin tahu." Seteguk sake kembali mengaliri kerongkongan Meiko.

Rin hanya melengos tidak peduli, dan kali ini dia membuka kulit jeruk yang entah sejak kapan dia pegang.

"Ini benar-benar tidak menarik. Buang-buang energi. Aku sungguh menyesal datang kesini." Rin menggerutu pelan sambil tetap melakukan aktifitasnya.

Tapi ternyata gerutuan Rin itu didengar oleh Meiko yang berdiri tak jauh dari Rin.

"Memang apa yang membuatmu tertarik?" Meiko berkata pelan, seperti sebuah bisikan, sepertinya dia tidak ingin orang lain mendengarnya.

"Bertarung." Jawab Rin singkat.

"Dengan siapa?" Meiko kembali bertanya.

"Siapapun asal kekuatannya setidaknya sama denganku. Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis lemah seperti dia." Ucap Rin sambil menggerakkan dagunya kearah Miku yang masih tergeletak lemah sambil bersender kedinding.

"Well, kau akan mendapatkannya." Meiko menatap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Dengan siapa?" Rin melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Meiko tadi.

"Salah satu murid terbaikku. Aku bisa jamin ini akan menarik bagimu. Umm maksudku sangat menarik." Meiko mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sambil menyeringai tipis. Tapi Rin masih dapat melihatnya.

"Deal!" Kata Rin tanpa basa-basi.

Meiko menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya, "Kau terlalu cepat memutuskan ya?"

"Kalau nanti muridmu itu membuatku bosan. Maka KAU..." Rin menggantung kalimatnya sambil menekankan kata terakhir dan menunjuk wanita dihadapannya dengan telunjuknya.

"Yang akan kuhabisi." Rin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hahaha menantangku rupanya? Tak apa, aku suka sekali sikap percaya dirimu itu. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal." Meiko kembali meneguk sakenya.

"Tida-"

"Sudah reuniannya? Aku sudah bosan menunggu." Sebuah suara memotong perkataan Rin untuk kedua kalinya, dan itu sukses membuat Rin kesal dan memandang sinis kearah sumber suara.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang serupa dengan Rin, dengan mata hijau tosca, terselip kalung berbandul pisang dilehernya, memakai kemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratas yang dibiarkan terbuka dan memakai celana panjang hitam tengah memandang datar kearah sekelompok orang di gubuk tua itu.

Rin menatap merendahkan sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kau? Manusia bodoh yang sok kuat." Perkataan Rin terdengar sinis.

"Apa ada masalah, nona jeruk sialan?" Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Len juga menyuarakan nada yang sama dengan gadis lawan bicaranya.

"Aku hanya menghitung kesialan terakhirku hari ini dengan bertemu denganmu, nona pisang murahan." Rin kali ini menekankan kata-kata nona-pisang-murahannya itu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil nona itu?" Len mencoba merendahkan suaranya, walaupun masih terdengar nada sinis didalamnya.

"Ternyata kau juga tak tahu diri ya?" Rin menaikkan nada sinisnya sambil terus memandang remeh pemuda yang kini menatapnya itu.

Habis sudah kesabaran seorang Len Kagamine. Sedaritadi dia menahan diri untuk tidak langsung ke gubuk tua ini dan menghabisi orang-orang yang dianggap penghalangnya ini, sekarang dia malah dihina habis-habisan oleh orang yang dia benci itu.

Len menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggerakkan satu tangannya menyentuh bandul yang tergantung di seuntai rantai besi yang mengalungi lehernya.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, dia merapalkan mantra sepelan mungkin.

"Por a lui vee, oo rope!"

Dengan kecepatan tinggi cahaya hijau yang keluar dari bandul pisangnya kini tengah melilit seorang gadis berpita dengan erat, sementara tali panjang dari ujung yang lainnya tengah dipegang oleh pemuda itu.

Lalu dengan segenap tenaganya, pemuda itu menarik tali yang ada dipegangannya sehingga tubuh mungil itu terlempar keluar gubuk tua tadi.

BRUK

Punggung gadis itu menabrak kencang sebuah pohon tinggi disekitarnya, lalu jatuh begitu saja menghantam tanah.

Semua penghuni yang tadinya ada di dalam gubuk terburu-buru keluar saat mendengar suara keras itu, terkecuali Meiko yang berjalan santai sambil meneguk sakenya.

"RIINN!" Teto meneriakkan nama Rin yang kini tergeletak diam ditanah, raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa khawatir yang tinggi.

Tanpa menunggu gadis tengah terikat tali itu setidaknya mengatur nafas, Len kembali menarik tali digenggamannya kearah sebuah pohon besar lagi.

Tubuh ringan Rin seketika melayang dan punggungnya kembali menghantam pohon yang dituju Len tadi.

"RIN!" kali ini Miku yang berteriak ketika meihat tubuh Rin menghantam keras ke tanah.

"Quo puir e vaa, oo electric!" Mikuo mengarahkan tongkat neginya kearah Len, cahaya hijau yang mengarah pada Len tiba-tiba teralihkan kearah sebuah pohon yang berada jauh didepan Len.

"Sial, pasti Meiko menggunakan mind magicnya padaku." Mikuo berdecak kesal sambil menatap Meiko yang tengah duduk disebuah bangku kayu dibelakang mereka sambil meneguk sakenya.

"Biarkan mereka berdua, aku sudah berjanji pada Rin." Meiko berkata santai sambil memandang lurus kearah dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Meiko lalu menatap tajam ke sekeliling area dimana Len dan Rin berada, lalu cahaya putih seketika melingkupi mereka berdua.

Meiko membuat sebuah dinding agar tidak ada sihir yang dapat memasuki tempat yang dilingkupi cahaya itu.

Sementara itu Mikuo dan Teto tengah menggeram kesal kearah wanita sake itu.

Kita kembali pada dua orang pirang tadi.

Rin masih tergeletak ditanah, tapi tidak, dia tidak kehilangan kesadaran. Jika kita perhatikan lebih, gadis itu kini tengah tersenyum kecil sambil mengatur nafasnya. Dia tengah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyerang pemuda yang telah melempar tubuhnya ke pohon tadi.

Len masih memegang talinya sambil memandang Rin dengan emosi yang meluap. Dia benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya pada gadis satu ini. Len tidak menyadari Rin yang saat ini sedang merapalkan sebuah mantra, gerakan bibirnya sangat pelan sehingga nyaris mustahil Len melihatnya.

Yang Len tahu gadis ini sedang tidak sadarkan diri dan itu cukup membuatnya merasa punya waktu untuk menyiapkan dirinya.

Rin tiba-tiba membuka kedua matanya, dan itu membuat Len yang sedang menatapnya terkejut. Len bersiap menarik talinya lagi hingga tiba-tiba cahaya putih Rin menghantam dirinya dan membuat kedua kakinya keram bukan main. Tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

Dan saat Len mencoba kembali menyerang Rin, mulutnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

'Gadis ini sengaja membuatku tidak dapat menggerakkan mulutku agar aku tidak bisa membaca mantra. Sial' Begitulah pikiran Len saat ini.

Sementara itu, Rin dengan mudahnya melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan tali Len. Lalu menatap antusias pada pemuda yang saat ini sedang menatapnya marah.

"Kau mau aku langsung membuatmu mati, atau kau ingin menikmati kematianmu perlahan?" Rin kembali memperdengarkan nada sinis dalam setiap kalimatnya.

Len tentu saja tidak dapat menjawab perkataan Rin karena mulutnya yang kaku.

"Wah aku lupa kalau kau tidak bisa bicara. Maaf ya." Rin menunjukkan senyum manisnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku masih ingin melihat wajah jelekmu ini menderita kesakitan saat mantra-mantra terbaikku 'mencolekmu'" Kata Rin tenang sambil merapikan penampilannya yang saat ini sangat kacau.

Rin menghela nafas panjang lalu menyeringai licik kearah Len. Gadis itu lalu mengambil sebuah pisau kecil yang dia selipkan di rok oranye yang dia kenakan lalu meletakkan pisau itu diatas telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

Rin terdiam sejenak kemudia merapalkan sebuah mantra yang direspon oleh pita putihnya yang mengeluarkan cahaya yang mengarah ke pisau yang dia bawa itu. Pisau itu kemudian terbang melayang secara perlahan kearah Len.

Len yang menyadari sebuah pisau sedang mengarah kepadanya hanya bisa menahan nafas sambil menerka apa yang akan Rin lakukan dengan pisau itu pada dirinya.

Len merasakan pisau itu kini tengah merobek kasar kemeja yang dia gunakan hingga dada bidangnya itu benar-benar telanjang.

Pisau kecil itu menari-nari kecil di sekitar dada bidang Len lalu menancapkan ujungnya pada bahu kanan Len dan menarik sebuah garis panjang hingga siku Len sehingga membuat cairan merah Len keluar mengikuti jejak yang ditinggalkan pisau itu.

Len hanya meringis kesakitan merasakan sayatan pisau itu pada tubuhnya. Sementara itu Rin tengah menyeringai senang menikmati raut kesakitan yang Len tunjukkan.

Mantra demi mantra Rin keluarkan untuk Len dan membuat tubuh Len terluka parah tanpa ada perlawanan dari pemuda tampan itu. Len hanya bisa memendam emosinya dan menahan sakit yang terus menerus mendera badannya.

Tubuh Len kini penuh luka, entah luka sayatan maupun luka lebam. Darah memenuhi seluruh tubuh pemuda itu. Kondisinya benar-benar parah. Tapi Rin belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Dia sangat menikmati permainannya saat ini.

Sementara itu, Miku, Mikuo, dan Teto hanya bisa melihat pemandangan itu dengan sedih. Mereka ingin sekali menghentikan pemandangan mengenaskan itu. Tapi apa daya, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berharap tidak ada yang mati didalam lingkaran cahaya itu.

Sedangkan Meiko terlihat tenang-tenang saja, tapi kemudian dia berdiri untuk mengambil sebotol sake baru, membukanya lalu meneguk setengah dari isi sake itu. Pandangannya kembali dia fokuskan pada dua orang yang berada pada sihir yang dia buat tadi.

Mikuo yang menyadari tatapan Meiko mengerti kalau gurunya itu sedang menghilangkan dinding pembatas yang membatasi kedua orang sahabatnya itu. Dan perlahan cahaya tipis itu menghilang.

"Wah, sepertinya jika diteruskan nantinya malah ada yang mati disini." Kata Meiko sambil memandang Len datar.

Rin hanya menatap Meiko dengan pandangan kesal, dia tidak suka kesenangannya diganggu.

Meiko kemudian mendekati Len yang tergeletak lemah dengan luka parah. Wanita sake itu lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke kepala Len lalu terus turun hingga ujung kaki pemuda itu.

Dan seketika luka ditubuh Len hilang, beserta mantra sihir Rin yang sedaritadi masih tertanam pada Len.

"Gadis sialan." Len menatap Rin emosi sambil bergumam pelan.

"Tenangkan dirimu Len. Emosimu tadi yang membuatmu lemah, sementara Rin masih berkepala dingin. Kau tahu kan setelah ini aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu, sihir pengobatanku tidak bisa digunakan pada orang yang sama. Kali ini kau akan menghadapi pertarungan sebenarnya." Meiko kembali meneguk sakenya setelah mengatakan itu.

Len hanya bisa mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, berulang kali dia lakukan itu untuk menstabilkan emosinya.

"Sekarang apa sake bodoh? Aku harap yang selanjutnya lebih menarik atau kubunuh kau karena mengganggu kesenanganku." Rin kemudian berjalan mendekati Meiko.

"Cih, sombong sekali kau. Aku yakin kali ini kau tidak akan bisa sesantai itu. Aku akan menggunakan kelemahanmu karena berani-beraninya kau berkata sake bodoh kepadaku." Meiko kini menatap kesal pada Rin, dia jelas tidak terima minuman yang dianggapnya sebagai minuman dewa itu dihina begitu saja.

"Kelemahanku? Sampai kau mati pun aku tak akan punya kelemahan dalam bidang sihir." Kata Rin membalas tatapan Meiko, dia senang bisa menyulut emosi orang yang sedari tadi ingin ditendangnya itu.

"Kalian semua bersiaplah, yang tadi hanya pemanasan. Dan sekarang jika kalian memang ingin kekuatan sihir kalian tidak lenyap, habisi aku." Meiko lalu menyiapkan sihir mind magicnya.

Mind magic adalah sihir dimana kita tidak perlu menggunakan mantra karena alat sihir kita adalah pikiran kita sendiri. Sihir ini mampu melakukan apa saja yang terlintas dipikiran pemiliknya, seperti memanipulasi, membaca pikiran lawan, menyerap emosi, dan melakukan hal-hal diluar kebisaan sihir biasa.

Perlu diketahui kalau sihir ini merupakan sihir terkuat kedua setelah sihir sang penciptanya. Kemungkinan mengalahkan sihir ini sangat kecil.

"La fes jiar nii, oo cage." Suara pelan Rin membuat semua orang yang berada disitu tidak menyadari kalau dia tengah mengirim sihir pada si pecinta sake ini.

Sekumpulan cahaya putih kemudian menerjang kearah Meiko, namun seketika cahaya itu hilang berbarengan dengan pandangan Meiko yang langsung menghapus sihir itu menggunakan pikirannya.

"Habisi dulu kedua anak buahku itu, baru kau bisa melawanku, jeruk." Meiko lalu berjalan menuju sebuah rumah pohon yang merupakan ruangannya. Dia berniat melihat pertarungan itu dari atas.

"Cih, penakut rupanya." Rin menggerutu sebal.

"Hadapi aku, Kagamine." Kata seorang pemuda pirang yang kini berada disamping Rin.

"Aku sudah bosan denganmu, Kagamine." Ucap Rin enteng lalu berjalan santai.

"La fes jiar nii, oo cage!" Len tiba-tiba merapal mantra yang tadi akan dikirim Rin pada Meiko.

Rin yang merasakan adanya cahaya hijau yang mengelilinginya dan membuat semacam kurungan langsung terhenti langkahnya ketika dia benar-benar tidak bisa keluar.

"Ah, mendokusai." Kata Rin.

Hei, kau itu kata-kata Shikamaru dalam Naruto, Rin.

Rin lalu menatap tepat dikedua iris hijau Len. Gadis itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, tapi Len merasakan kalau dadanya sesak dan dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Rin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan pada saat itu pula Len ambruk ketanah.

"Len!" Miku berteriak melihat pria yang disayanginya tergeletak ditanah.

"Selanjutnya kau." Kata Rin datar sambil memandang Miku.

"Tidak! Dia saat ini sudah tidak bisa menggunakan sihir karena dia telah menggunakan semua kekuatan sihirnya yang aku tidak tahu digunakan untuk apa. Lebih baik kau langsung menghabisi Meiko." Mikuo mencoba mempengaruhi pikiran Rin, dia tidak ingin adik kembarnya ini terluka.

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula aku harus menghabisi dua anak buahnya sebelum aku melawannya kan?" Rin sudah bersiap dengan sihirnya sebelum akhirnya Mikuo kembali bersuara.

"Lawan aku dulu Rin."

"Ah, mendokusai."

Rin, kau kembali mengatakan kata-kata Shikamaru.

Rin lalu menatap ketiga orang yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Miku menatapnya dengan tatapan pasrah, Mikuo dengan tatapan melawan, dan Teto dengan tatapan cemas.

Gadis itu tidak ingin ambil pusing, maka dia memutuskan untuk mengurung mereka saja.

Rin kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah mereka bertiga. Lalu tiba-tiba terbentuk kurungan yang sangat mirip dengan kurungan yang mengurung gadis pirang itu saat ini mengelilingi ketiga orang itu.

"Rin! Keluarkan kami!" Kata Mikuo berteriak.

"Kau tadi yang meminta, maaf saja." Rin kemudian memejamkan matanya, dia ingin menawar sihir dari pemuda pirang yang tadi mengurungnya.

Setelah Rin bebas, dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah pohon Meiko.

"Ini belum selesai! Ma fos dewa nii, oo inanimate!" Len langsung merapalkan mantra untuk mematikan lawannya.

Sementara itu Rin tengah membuat pertahanan agar mantra itu berbalik kearah Len, namun pertahanan gadis itu belum sempurna hingga sebagian mantra Len berhasil mengenai dirinya dan sebagian lainnya mengenai Len.

"AARRGGGHH!" Dua orang pirang itu berteriak bersamaan saat mantra itu mengenai mereka.

Mereka merasakan mati rasa sejenak, akan tetapi Rin tidak ingin membuang waktu jadi dia ingin menghabisi Len saat itu juga.

Saat Rin hendak merapalkan mantra, tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya dari arah rumah pohon Meiko, atau lebih tepatnya dari Meiko yang tengah berdiri di pinggir rumah pohonnya menuju kearah Rin.

Akibatnya gadis yang sedang berusaha berdiri itu kembali berlutut di tanah. Kepalanya terasa pening sehingga dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan saat dia membuka matanya, pemandangan pertama yang dia dapatkan adalah tubuh Len yang tengah tergeletak sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Len!" Rin berteriak panik lalu berjalan kearah Len, menghampiri pemuda itu lalu merebahkan kepala pemuda itu di pangkuannya.

"Len! Bertahanlah, kumohon." Rin tak kuasa menahan air matanya, yang terlintas dipikirannya hanyalah kesembuhan Len.

Len hanya terdiam sambil terus memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Dia tidak sempat memikirkan sikap Rin yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis itu.

Rin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, berharap menemukan seseorang yang dapat membantunya. Lalu pandangannya terpaku pada kurungan besar yang didalamnya terdapat tiga orang yang sangat dia kenali.

Rin tahu bahwa mereka terkurung sihir, Rin berniat menolong mereka, Rin mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah tiga orang itu dan membebaskan mereka dalam satu buah mantra.

"Hiks.. Teto, Mikuo, Miku. Len.. aku.. Len bantu hiks." Rin berkata tidak beraturan.

Tiga orang yang baru bebas dari kurungan itu hanya bisa terdiam, sikap Rin kembali seperti dulu.

Mikuo lalu menyadari kalau ingatan Rin telah dikembalikan.

"Rin, obati dia." Kata Mikuo lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya." Rin menjawab sambil terus membelai rambut Len.

Sedangkan Miku yang melihat itu tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya tulus. Dia rela jika nanti Rind an Len kembali bersatu. Dia sekarang benar-benar ingin mereka kembali seperti dulu, dan melupakan semua rasa sayangnya pada pria tampan itu.

"Kau hanya perlu fokuskan pandanganmu kearah Len, lalu pikirkan Len sembuh." Mikuo menjelaskan apa yang harus Rin lakukan.

Rin mengangguk lalu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Mikuo.

Tak lama kemudian Rin bisa melihat kalau kulit Len sudah tidak membiru seperti tadi. Itu artinya dia berhasil menyembuhkan Len.

Rin tersenyum senang saat dia melihat Len sedang membuka matanya. Namun saat Len membuka sepenuhnya kedua matanya, pemuda itu langsung mencekik Rin kencang.

"Mati kau." Kata Len penuh kemenangan.

Rin hanya bisa menangis dan terkejut dengan perilaku Len. Dengan sisa-sisa nafasnya, Rin berkata lirih.

"Len, ini aku, Rin. Aku Rin." Ucap Rin.

"Aku tahu bodoh. Makanya aku ingin menghabisimu." Len berkata sinis.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Suara tawa yang keras langsung memenuhi tempat itu, bisa kalian tebak siapa dia? Ya, Meiko.

"Bunuh dia Len! Kau memang bisa kuandalkan." Kata Meiko senang.

Mikuo, Teto, dan Miku ingin sekali membantu Rin. Tapi mereka sadar kalau sihir mereka telah dimanipulasi oleh Meiko. Jadi percuma saja.

Rin menatap Len dalam yang dibalas Len dengan tatapan benci.

Diantara dirinya yang semakin melemah, Rin tersenyum lembut kearah Len. Lalu dia menyanyikan sebait lagu sebagai tanda perpisahan,

"Futari de zutto odoru yakusoku fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru amairo no kami kagami utsushite  
junban tagai ni suite yuku.."

Suara Rin yang lembut mampu menyentak Len. Seketika kepala pemuda itu terasa berat.

'Lagu itu, aarrggg kepalaku. Gadis itu. Rin..'

Pikiran Len terus menerus memikirkan Rind an bait lagu tadi. Dia merasa pernah mengenalnya. Rasa sakit yang dirasa Len membuat cengkramannya pada leher Rin melonggar.

Ditengah rasa sakit itu Len dapat melihat dirinya tengah berjalan mesra bersama seorang gadis, gadis itu manis, cantik, senyumnya.

"Aarrgghh!" Len kembali berteriak.

Dia terus memejamkan matanya, lalu dia melihat dirinya berada disebuah taman sambil mengejar seorang perempuan yang tengah berlari sambil mengacung-acungkan sebuah pisang.

"_Tangkap aku Len kalau kau mau pisangmu kembali." Gadis itu berkata riang sambil terus berlari._

"_Aku lapar, kembalikan pisangku." Aku berusaha mengejar gadis itu._

"_Huu Len lamban huuuu." Gadis itu lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, meledekku._

"_Awas kau, Rin."_

_Rin._

_Rin._

_Rin._

"Rin." Len membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap Rin yang sedang tersenyum lemah kearahnya. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah kehilangan tenaganya.

Len lalu merengkuh tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Dihirupnya rambut Rin yang mengeluarkan aroma jeruk itu dalam-dalam.

Len terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis yang amat disayanginya itu. Lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rin.

"Onaji beddo yurarete'ta futari fureau te to te musunde'ta ito." Len menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan suara yang pelan, tapi tentu saja Rin dapat mendengarnya.

Rin tersenyum sambil memandang Len yang juga kini memandanginya.

"Mishiranu kao utsuru sasayaku koe hikuku nigiru hanmaa tatakitsukeru no tobichire garasu to  
futari de tsunda shiro tsumiki-zaiku kuzushite kishimu hone kishi to hime e to kane ga tsugeru endo."

Mereka berdua lalu kembali menyanyikan potongan bait dari lagu tadi. Rin bahkan meneteskan air matanya karena dia bahagia dapat bersama Len lagi.

"Len, aishiteru."

"Asihiteru mo, Rin." Kata Len lalu mendekap erat tubuh Rin yang mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

Ketiga sahabat mereka hanya mampu terdiam sambil menyaksikan dua kekasih itu kembali bersatu.

Miku tak henti-hentinya menangis karena menyesali perbuatannya. Dia berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kebodohannya lagi. Sedangkan Mikuo dan Teto tersenyum bahagia, mereka akan kembali sebagai sahabat.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!"

Suara teriakan yang begitu keras terdengar dari rumah pohon milik Meiko. Saat keempat orang sahabat itu-minus Rin karena dia pingsan- melihat, Meiko sudah terjatuh ketanah dengan kepala yang penuh darah.

Keempat orang itu hanya dapat memandang bingung, mereka tidak mengerti kenapa Meiko tiba-tiba saja seperti itu. Hingga kemudian sesosok makhluk manis bersurai pink melambai kearah mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Luka-sensei?" Empat suara itu menyuarakan satu nama secara bersamaan. Orang yang dipanggil namanya itu kemudian lompat dari rumah pohon Meiko yang cukup tinggi itu tanpa merasakan sakit sama sekali, lalu dia menghampiri kelima orang itu.

"Kalian pikir kalian akan luput dari pengawasanku, huh? Enak saja." Luka-sensei berkata santai sambil memandangi murid-muridnya itu.

"Ya, enak saja." Kata sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Luka-sensei.

"Gakupo-sensei?" Kali ini keempat orang itu kembali berkoor ria.

"Jangan teriak-teriak begitu. Sudah, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sebelum Rin mati karena sihirnya terserap oleh hutan si sake gila itu." Gakupo-sensei kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan..

"Dimana ini?" Kata seorang perempuan bernama Miku.

"Dirumahku, kalian tidak mungkin pulang dengan kondisi seperti ini kan? Lagipula ini sudah larut malam." Luka-sensei berkata lembut sambil menyerahkan beberapa pakaian untuk keempat orang itu.

Sementara Rin tengah ditangani oleh Gakupo-sensei yang sedang memulihkan kondisi Rin.

"Sungguh setelah sampai disini pun aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi." Kata pemuda pirang ber-ponytail itu.

"Tenang saja, nanti akan kuceritakan. Sekarang sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu. Aku lelah sekali." Mikuo kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya ketempat tidur yang sangat empuk.

"Ya. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Rin." Ucap Len.

"Tenang saja, dia gadis yang kuat." Kali ini Miku yang berucap.

Len menganggukkan kepalanya dan tak lama kemudian dia ikut berbaring bersama Mikuo. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

'Semoga besok lebih baik' Pikir Len sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

**Niatnya bikin last chapter tapi sumpah pegel banget. Next chapter aku pastiin tamat.**

**Maaf kalo maksa, alurnya kecepetan, typo, aneh, gak jelas, dan sebagainya.**

**Ya maklum lah saya kan amatir.**

**Yasudah review saja jika berkenan.**

**Terimakasih **


	10. Our Friendship

**Yak, last chapter buat fic abal ini. Aku sengaja update cepet mumpung ada waktu. Jadi yasudah lah langsung aja.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milikku.**

**Normal POV**

"Jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya padaku?" Seorang pemuda pirang ber-ponytail memecah suasana hening yang tercipta di sebuah ruang tamu yang terkesan manis ini. dominasi warna pink dan putih kuat sekali mengelilingi ruangan ini.

Ada sofa putih sehalus beludru yang dibuat setengah lingkaran yang kini tengah diduduki oleh tujuh orang. Keenam pasang mata tanpa di komando memandang kearah sumber suara itu.

Yang dipandangi hanya menatap satu persatu orang yang berada disitu. Dimulai dari gadis merah yang berada di ujung kiri dari sofa yang mereka duduki.

Pemuda itu menatap lama kearah gadis merah yang sepertinya baru menyadari arti tatapan yang meminta penjelasan itu.

"Umm aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku kan pergi ke luar negeri selama setahun." Kata seorang gadis berkuncir dua dengan gaya pigtail yang diketahui bernama Teto.

Kemudian mata pemuda itu mengarah pada seorang pria yang berada disamping kanan Teto.

"Selama ini aku hanya menduga-duga saja apa yang terjadi, sebenarnya aku juga bingung." Pemuda hijau tosca alias Mikuo itu kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang sudah pasti tidak terasa gatal itu.

Pemuda itu lalu mengarah pada gadis manis berpita yang duduk diantara Mikuo dan dirinya itu.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Aku kan juga hilang ingatan sepertimu." Kata gadis berpita itu sambil terus memakan jeruknya.

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau hilang ingatan juga, Rin?"

"Iya." Jawab Rin singkat.

"Hhhhh.. apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan sesuatu padaku tanpa harus kupandangi satu persatu?" Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya, terlihat sekali dia semakin bingung dengan situasi ini.

Lama tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Suasana hening kembali tercipta, membuat jengah pemuda yang kini menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegangi rambutnya kencang.

"Umm Len, mungkin aku bisa menjelaskannya." Sebuah suara dari arah kanan pemuda itu mampu membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya kearah gadis berambut panjang yang kini tengah menunduk.

"Baiklah Miku, jelaskan semuanya. Aku akan mendengarkan." Len menatap Miku antusias.

"Tapi kumohon, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ceritaku dulu. Setelah itu, jika memang ada yang mau memarahiku atau membunuhku sekalipun, aku terima." Miku terus menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Bicara apa kau? Kami hanya ingin tahu yang sebenarnya, bukan ingin membunuhmu." Kata pemuda yang merupakan kakak kembar Miku itu kesal.

"Sudahlah Mikuo, jangan membuat situasi menjadi lebih tidak enak." Teto mengelus punggung Mikuo, mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Saat itu, aku yakin kalian masih ingat saat kita pulang bersama dan aku menyatakan rasa cintaku pada Len." Miku memulai ceritanya, ditatapnya gadis yang berada disamping kiri Len dengan perasaan takut, sedangkan gadis pita itu hanya menatap kosong jeruk yang sedang dikupasnya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai Len hingga kemudian aku mengikuti bisikan jahat untuk membawa Len pergi, padahal sebelumnya niatku hanyalah ingin mengutarakan perasaanku, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengusik Len dan juga Rin. Aku juga tidak mengerti kekuatan darimana yang kudapatkan saat aku membuat Len pingsan lalu menggendongnya dan kemudian berlari kencang, saat itu aku tak tahu aku akan kemana. Tapi aku masih sempat mendengar tangisan Rin dan sumpahnya untuk membunuhku. Aku mencoba berbalik, tapi seolah ada kekuatan yang menggerakkan tubuhku untuk terus berlari.

Cukup lama aku berlari hingga aku merasa sangat lelah sekali, apalagi aku menggendong Len. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sambil memikirkan alasan saat Len sadar nanti, dan alasan untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian. Aku sengaja menunggu Len sadar agar kita bisa mencari jalan bersama untuk kembali, tapi hingga larut malam Len tak juga sadar. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, kurasa aku tertidur karena kelelahan dan karena terus-terusan menangis."

Semuanya terdiam, sedangkan Miku mencoba menahan tangisnya karena kembali mengingat kelakuan bodohnya dulu.

Miku mengambil nafas dalam sebelum dia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat aku tersadar, aku sudah di gubuk tua kemarin. Pakaianku sudah diganti, tubuhku pun sudah bersih. Aku kemudian langsung mencari Len tapi tidak kutemukan dia disekitarku. Aku kemudian mencari keluar, disamping gubukku ada juga sebuah gubuk yang kurasa Len ada disitu. Dan benar, saat aku masuk aku mendapati Len masih tidak sadarkan diri. Aku terus menangis hingga tidak menyadari ada Meiko-sensei dibelakangku. Saat itu..."

_Flashback (Miku's POV)_

"_Meiko-sensei?"_

"_Tenang Miku sayang, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Semalam aku menemukanmu tertidur di tengah hutan, lalu aku membawamu dan Len kesini, aku takut kalian kenapa-kenapa." Meiko-sensei membelai rambutku lembut._

"_Terimakasih Meiko-sensei, tapi bagaimana dengan Len? Kenapa dia tidak sadar juga? Len tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Aku masih terisak sambil memandangi Len._

"_Len tidak apa-apa, pengaruh sihirmu yang membuatnya tidak sadarkan hanya bisa sadar saat kau mengambil sihirmu lagi." Kata Meiko-sensei sambil tersenyum._

"_Sihirku? Aku bahkan tidak menggunakan mantra apa-apa sensei."_

"_Mind magicmu yang melakukannya. Ternyata pengajaranku telah mengaktifkan sihir itu ya?" Meiko-sensei tertawa kecil._

"_Lalu bagaimana aku menyadarkannya?" Aku bertanya bingung._

"_Pikirkan dia bangun, suruh dia bangun lewat pikiranmu, Miku sayang." Meiko-sensei menjelaskan caranya padaku._

_Aku mulai menfokuskan pikiranku pada Len, tapi kemudian Meiko-sensei menggangguku dengan pertanyaannya._

"_Kau mencintainya kan, Miku sayang?"_

_Aku hanya terdiam. Aku memang mencintainya, tapi aku tahu kalau Len sudah menjadi milik sahabatku dan aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan mereka. Aku akan melupakan perasaanku dan membiarkan mereka hidup bahagia tanpa perlu memikirkan perasaanku pada Len._

"_Buat dia mencintaimu juga kalau begitu." Meiko-sensei membisikkan kalimat itu tepat di telingaku._

_Aku tersentak._

_Membuatnya mencintaiku?_

_Tidak. Sudah cukup aku membuat Rin menangis karena keegoisanku dan aku tidak ingin lebih membuatnya sedih karenaku._

_Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mengusir perkataan Meiko-sensei yang terus berputar di kepalaku._

"_Lihat dia, Miku. Bukankah kau menginginkannya? Bayangkan kalau dia mencintaimu juga, bukankah kau akan bahagia? Dia tentu juga akan bahagia karena dia nantinya juga mencintaimu, kan?" Meiko-sensei terus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat itu padaku._

_Benar, aku pasti bahagia jika Len mencintaiku juga. Dan jika nanti Len mencintaiku, maka dia akan bahagia juga kan? Dua insan yang saling mencintai pastinya akan bahagia jika mereka bersama._

_Tapi, bagaimana dengan Rin? Dia sangat mencintai Len, dan Len juga mencintai Rin dengan sendirinya. Tanpa perlu Rin menggunakan sihirnya pada Len, Len tulus mencintai Rin. Mereka pasti lebih bahagia jika bersama bukan?_

"_Kau sudah cukup menunggunya. Kini dia ada didepanmu dan kau akan melepasnya? Ayolah Miku sayang, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali." Meiko-sensei membelai rambutku, membuat perkataanya sedikit demi sedikit mempengaruhiku._

"_Kau mungkin akan menyadarkannya, tapi bagaimana nanti jika dia membencimu? Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Dan bayangkan jika nanti dia sadar, dia mencintaimu, memanggilmu lembut, memperlakukanmu mesra? Kau pasti menantikannya kan? Jangan buat dirimu menderita lagi dengan melihatnya bersama orang lain. Miliki dia Miku. Miliki dia. Buat dia menjadi milikmu seorang."_

_Cukup sudah! Aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku. Ya, aku dan dia akan saling mencintai. Aku akan membuat dia menjadi milikku, bahagia bersamaku, bahkan mungkin menikah bersamaku. Aku menginginkannya, dan aku akan membuatnya menginginkanku juga._

_Aku kemudian mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, membisikkan kata-kata dengan lembut agar tersampaikan ke pikirannya._

"_Len Kagamine, kau masih berada dalam sihirku. Dan kali ini dengar perkataanku, saat aku menyadarkanmu nanti, kau akan melihatku sebagai satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai. Kau akan menginginkanku lebih dari siapapun. Aku akan menjadi milikmu dan kau akan menjadi milikku."_

_Aku kemudian menatapnya, memfokuskan pikiranku padanya. Cukup lama hingga kemudian kulihat kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan iris biru sapphire indah miliknya yang kini tengah menatapku hangat._

_Tatapan itu, tatapan yang hanya dia berikan untuk Rin. Dan kini menjadi milikku!_

_Aku tersenyum menyambut kesadarannya, membelai rambut pirangnya yang terasa lembut di tanganku. Kulihat kini dia berusaha untuk duduk, aku membantunya. Lalu kurasakan dia memelukku erat._

_Sungguh, aku bahagia. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun aku tidak berani mengharapkan dia memelukku. Tetapi kini tubuhku benar-benar direngkuh hangat olehnya._

_Aku merasa pucuk kepalaku di kecupnya sebelum dia mengurai pelukannya dan kembali menatapku dengan penuh sayang. Aku balas menatapnya, menatap pria yang kali ini tidak akan pernah kulepaskan._

"_Rin."_

_Ribuan volt listrik terasa menyengat tubuhku saat dia memanggilku dengan nama itu. Dia mengira aku ini adalah Rin? Dia tidak mencintaiku sebagai aku?_

_Tidak, aku bukan Rin. Aku Miku!_

"_Hapus ingatannya tentang gadis itu, Miku sayang." Meiko-sensei kembali berkata._

_Aku yang memang sudah benar-benar dikuasai egoku untuk memiliki Len hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Meiko-sensei._

_Aku menatap mata Len dalam, memasuki seluruh memori otaknya. Berusaha menghapus total segala ingatannya tentang Rin dan menyesakkan pikirannya hanya dengan namaku. Namaku seorang. Hanya Hatsune Miku yang boleh tinggal dalam ingatannya. Hanya Hatsune Miku._

_Mataku terasa lelah, kupejamkan mataku sejenak sebelum kembali menatapnya._

_Aku cukup kaget mendapati kedua iris biru sapphirenya kini berubah seperti milikku, hijau._

"_Miku, aku mencintaimu. Jangan pergi, kumohon." Len memelukku lebih erat dari sebelumnya._

_Hingga kemudian aku tersenyum._

_Kau telah menjadi milikku._

_Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Aku tetap mengkhawatirkan perkataan Rin yang akan membunuhku. Aku tahu dia tidak main-main, tapi hingga selama ini Rin belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan datang membunuhku._

_Sedangkan Len, dia benar-benar memperlakukanku seperti ratunya. Aku sangat bahagia._

_Aku dan Len tinggal di hutan milik Meiko-sensei. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Meiko-sensei terus berada dihutan ini sejak aku disini. Bukankah dia seharusnya mengajar?_

"_Kau tenang saja, Rin tidak akan kesini sebelum hari pergantian tahun. Karena di hari itu, sihir berada dalam titik sempurnanya. Dan lagi aku tidak yakin dia masih mengingat perkataannya." Meiko-sensei tiba-tiba menghampiriku yang tengah termenung di sebuah bangku di depan gubukku._

"_Kau yakin?" Aku bertanya padanya._

"_Tentu. Lagipula kini Len kita biarkan bersekolah dengannya agar bisa terus memantau dirinya, kan? Dan aku tahu kalau Len telah berhasil memanipulasi sihir Rin. Dia memang pintar." Meiko-sensei tersenyum senang._

"_Tapi kenapa Rin tidak mengenali Len?" Aku masih tidak mengerti._

"_Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau mungkin saja dia sudah tidak mengingat perkataanya, apalagi Len? Pasti dia benar-benar melupakan pria itu." Kata Meiko-sensei datar._

_Aneh. Tak mungkin Rin melupakan Len._

_Tapi aku hanya mengangguk saja, tidak ingin membuat Meiko-sensei curiga._

_Sejak awal aku menceritakan semuanya pada Meiko-sensei, dia terus membantuku untuk menghadapi Rin nantinya. Dan aku percaya saja._

_Hingga suatu hari, saat aku hanya sendiri karena Len berada di sekolah dan Meiko-sensei yang entah pergi kemana karena sekarang aku mendapati ruangannya kosong._

_Aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat ruangannya, mataku tertuju pada tumpukkan kertas yang ada diatas meja yang berada ditengah ruangan itu._

_Mataku membulat karena ternyata Meiko-sensei yang mengatur segalanya. Dia sengaja membuatku mencintai Len lalu membawa Len kesini dan memecah persahabatan kami. Aku terus melihat tulisan yang berada diatas kertas berwarna cokelat itu. _

**Memecah persahabatan kelima murid sialan itu.**

**Mengikat dua orang diantaranya untuk dijadikan umpan.**

**Mengambil ingatan Rin.**

**Membuat Rin kehilangan sihirnya.**

**Menunggu hari itu datang lalu mengambil kekuatan sihir kelima orang itu agar hidupku abadi lalu menjadikan mereka pengikut sertiaku.**

**Menghancurkan dunia sihir yang menentang keberadaanku.**

**Melawan pencipta sihir.**

**Sihir menjadi kuasaku.**

_Kulihat empat list teratas telah ditandai dengan tandai ceklis. Itu tandanya tinggal menunggu hari itu dimana kekuatan kami akan diambilnya._

_Kami dijebak!_

_Aku menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja kutemukan lalu kemudian secara terburu-buru aku mengembalikan kertas itu ketempat asalnya sebelum wanita sake itu memergokiku._

_Aku terus memikirkan cara agar rencana Meiko gagal. Tapi hingga waktu itu semakin dekat, aku masih tidak mempunyai cara apapun. Ditambah lagi Len yang kulihat selalu bersemangat menanti hari itu tiba._

_Aku sungguh frustasi. Hingga akhirnya sehari sebelum hari itu, aku mendatangi Meiko dan menawarkan keputusanku untuk mengikatku disini tetapi harus melepaskan semua sahabatku. Yang tentu saja ditolak olehnya. Dia malah memperlihatkanku ketiga orang yang sangat kukenali yang sedang berada diperjalan mereka untuk kesini_

_Aku kembali ke gubukku. Beberapa lama kemudian aku memutuskan untuk menawarinya sekali lagi, tapi saat aku akan membuka pintu, aku mendengar Len dan Meiko sedang berbincang dan kudengar Len tengah memerintahkan pohon-pohon untuk menghabisi mereka._

_Dan itu sangat gawat, karena belum ada seorang pun yang berhasil melewati pohon-pohon itu dengan selamat._

_Tanpa pikir panjang aku kemudian menuju gubukku dan memutuskan membantu mereka untuk langsung kesini, karena aku yakin hutan ini sudah dilapisi sihir yang tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk keluar._

_Aku mengerahkan segala kemampuanku, aku tahu kekuatan sihirku terserap oleh hutan ini dan membuatku semakin melemah setiap harinya. Tapi demi mereka, aku akan melakukan apapun walau nantinya kekuatan sihirku hilang sama sekali._

"_Semoga berhasil.." kataku pelan._

_Flashback end (Normal POV)_

Suasana hening memenuhi ruangan ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Hanya ada isakan Miku yang terdengar.

"Maafkan aku. Rin, Len, aku merasa sangat bersalah pada kalian. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, dan jika kalian ingin membenciku selamanya pun, taka pa. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya." Miku terus terisak tanpa berani memandang siapapun.

"Umm Miku..."

Miku menoleh kesumber suara, ternyata Rin yang memanggilnya.

"I-iya R-rin?" Miku tergagap, dia benar-benar takut Rin marah padanya.

"Aku tak marah padamu, apalagi membencimu." Kata Rin lembut, lalu gadis itu menggerakkan badannya hingga dirinya kini berada di hadapan Miku.

"Be-benarkah?" Miku mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak menatap Rin.

"Miku, lihat aku." Rin kembali berkata lembut.

Miku perlahan menatap kedua bola mata biru sapphire Rin.

"Sekarang, peluk aku." Kata Rin.

Miku menatap Rin dengan tidak percaya. Rin tersenyum manis kearah Miku sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Miku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa, dia kemudian memeluk Rin erat sambil terus menangis.

"Maaf aku jahat padamu, pada Len. Aku, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar jahat, Rin." Miku terus menangis di pelukan Rin.

"Ssshhh, tenang Miku. Sejak awal, aku tahu kita dijebak." Kata Rin menenangkan.

Miku, Mikuo, Teto, dan Len memandang Rin terkejut.

"Kau tahu?" Len kali ini bertanya.

"Iya. Sejak Miku membawamu pergi, aku merasa ada kejanggalan. Aku menggunakan sihirku untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, aku menyerap informasi dari ingatan-ingatan makhluk hidup dan benda mati dalam jangkauan lebih dari lima puluh kilometer. Lalu aku mendapat gambaran yang kuinginkan, yaitu rencana Meiko yang Miku ceritakan tadi. Aku memutuskan untuk menemui Luka-sensei keesokan harinya dan memberitahu semuanya. Aku meminta ijin untuk berbelanja kepada Kaito-nii karena aku takut dia melarangku untuk bertemu Luka-sensei, dia benar-benar tidak ingin aku berkaitan dengan sihir lagi. Aku kemudian menceritakan pada Luka-sensei dan dia berniat membantuku, tapi dalam perjalanan pulang, Meiko-sensei menghadangku dan kemudian aku tidak tahu lagi. Kemungkinan besar saat itu dia mengambil ingatanku." Rin menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Dan karena aku tahu rencana Meiko, aku memikirkan rencana untuk membunuhnya, tapi aku tidak ingin Meiko tahu denan cara merusak rencanya, jadinya aku tetap bersikao biasa jadi Meiko tidak tahu. Dan saat Rin kembali bersekolah, aku mulai membantunya mempelajari sihir lebih sering ketimbang murid lainnya. Hingga kemudian Len, yang kuketahui dibawah kekuasaan Meiko ikut sekolah lagi. Dan saat itulah, Meiko kembali menjalankan rencananya, tapi aku membiarkan dia tetap menyuruh Len untuk mengambil sihir Rin, dengan begitu Meiko berpikir rencananya berjalan lancar. Hingga saat Mikuo, Rin, Teto berangkat menuju hutan Meiko, aku, Gakupo dan para penjaga sihir mengikuti kalian. Dan saat Meiko telah mengembalikan ingatan Rin, aku dan yang lainnya berhasil menghabisi Meiko." Luka-sensei lalu memandang murid-muridnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang tidak ada gunanya jika kalian saling membenci, sebaiknya kalian bersatu kembali hingga tak ada satu pun yang bisa memecah kalian lagi. Kalian tahu kenapa kalian bisa membuat Meiko abadi? Karena kalian memiliki sihir sempurna jika kalian bersama, bersatu. Percayalah, kalian merupakan kekuatan sihir yang paling besar saat ini. Tapi kalian tidak ada apa-apanya jika terpecah, termasuk Rin yang memiliki sihir alami. Jadi, lebih baik kalian saling memaafkan kan?" Gakupo-sensei yang kini berbicara.

Kelima sahabat itu saling memandang, lalu semuanya tersenyum.

"Sahabat?" Len mengulurkan tangannya kedepan.

"Sahabat!" Kata Mikuo sambil menaruh telapak tangannya diatas tangan Len.

"Sahabat!" Kali ini Teto juga ikut menyatukan telapak tangannya diatas tangan Mikuo.

"Sahabat!"

"Sahabat!"

Rin dan Miku lalu menaruh telapak tangan mereka juga.

Luka dan Gakupo tersenyum senang melihat kelima sahabat itu yang kembali bersatu.

Mereka tertawa sambil saling berangkulan satu sama lain.

"Aku sungguh senang kita bersama lagi." Kata Teto sambil tersenyum

"Ya, aku juga. Akan kubunuh siapapun itu yang kembali berusaha memecah kita lagi." Mikuo berkata tegas.

"Kali ini kita harus tetap bersama!" Rin berkata riang yang diikuti anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Begitu juga Len dan Rin yang tetap bersama, ya?" Miku mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu tersenyum jahil.

Len dan Rin yang saling merangkul hanya bisa diam dengan wajah merona.

Miku, Mikuo, dan Teto lalu berpandangan satu sama lain dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Luka dan Gakupo yang menyadari rencana ketiga muridnya itu juga ikut meninggalkan Rin dan Len.

Lama mereka terdiam, sepertinya butuh waktu untuk menstabilkan jantung mereka yang berdetak sangat cepat.

"Len?" Rin lalu memecah keheningan.

"Iya?"

"Umm, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, ya?" Rin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini menyamai kepiting rebus.

Len tidak menjawab, tangannya kemudian menggenggam tangan Rin erat lalu mencium punggung tangan Len lembut, "Tak akan, Hime." Kata Len.

Rin memandang kedua iris Len yang kini telah kembali menjadi biru, keduanya saling memandang.

Hingga tanpa tahu siapa yang memulai, bibir keduanya lalu saling menempel dan saling melumat penuh sayang, tak ada nafsu yang tersirat dalam ciuman itu.

Len tersenyum kearah Rin setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Aishiteru." Kata Len kemudian.

"Aishiteru mo." Rin membalas perkataan Len, lalu keduanya kembali hanyut dalam ciuman selanjutnya.

Sementara itu, kelima orang lainnya yang diam-diam menyaksikan hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"Semoga terus seperti ini." Kata Teto.

"Pasti."

Entah siapa yang menjawabnya, yang jelas kini mereka selalu tersenyum senang karena mereka kembali bersama.

Sampai kapanpun.

Bagaimanapun.

Sebuah persahabatan yang tulus, tak akan pernah bisa terurai. Mereka selalu menemukan cara untuk terus kembali menggenggam tangan sahabatnya.

Sampai kapanpun.

Bagaimanapun.

Persahabatan itu adalah hal terindah selain cinta. Karena sahabat adalah orang-orang yang tak pernah mau membiarkan sahabatnya terpuruk sendirian. Mereka akan berusaha mendampingi sahabatnya.

Sampai kapanpun.

Bagaimanapun.

Persahabatan sejati tak luput dari ombak, tapi kaki mereka yang saling menopang membuat mereka tetap berdiri tegak ditengah lautan.

Sampai kapanpun.

Bagaimanapun.

**Yaaakkk, fic abal ini akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Endingnya aneh kan? Gak jelas kan? Ribet kan? Makin bikin males baca kan?**

**Iya aku tahu T.T**

**Yaudah deh, review saja.**

**Dan sampai jumpa di fic ku selanjutnya *ditimpuk* *fic ini aja udah nyampah mau bikin sampah baru***


End file.
